Too Much
by awesomefella6576
Summary: A huge mistake has been made and the outcomes are messing with more than just one person.
1. Beginnings

**AN: I guess I just like to write...er type ha ha, but here is a little something that just popped into my head. I may continue or I may not, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or the superstars...even though I wish I did**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

**John's POV**

The sound of wet skin hitting wet skin and a mix of moans was all that could be heard in my hotel room. Every time the man above me slammed in he hit my sweet spot directly making me moan even louder each time. This was so intense and I could feel myself nearing that amazing moment. I went to reach for my member to get to that pleasurable moment faster, but I soon found my hand slapped away. The sheets from the bed we were on were all over the floor and I was frantically reaching around for something to grasp on. I finally settled for grabbing onto the headboard of the bed with all my might.

"Ah! John! I'm close!" moaned the man above me and he began to thrust faster. The bed creaked loudly with every thrust. My dick was so hard it hurt and I guess he realized that I need some attention and he grabbed my dick and began to pump it quickly and in time with his thrusts.

I could feel his dick throbbing inside of me as his pace got even faster, if that was possible and I got that warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I let out a guttural moan and I came a lot. I shot several streams of cum all over his hand, my stomach and I even got it up to my face some how. My walls tightened around his cock and he thrust a few more times before he moaned my name and came inside of me, painting my insides white. He slid out of me and collapsed onto the bed next to me.

"This can't...happen again," I said between pants. I turned to look at the man next to me and he stared deeply into my eyes in the dim lighting. His hazel eyes the only focus of my attention at the moment. Silence swept over the room for several minutes while we just stared at each other.

"Why can't we John?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"You know why. Randy would kill us both if he knew I ch...ch...slept with another man. Especially you Wade," I said softly, "I don't know what came over me to make me do this, but this can't happen again. Never."

Even in the dim lighting I could still see Wade's dejected look and he said, "Well John, can I at least stay the night? Then in the morning we can go our separate ways."

"I guess that would be all right. I don't think my roommate will be back tonight anyway," I said and Wade's face lit up and he got a mischievous smirk on his face as he inched grabbed me. I let my head fall into the crook of his neck and he began to rub my back.

I felt his hand traveling lower and I looked at him and said, "No Wade, that was the last time." He frowned but complied anyway. I inwardly frowned too, but I loved Randy and Wade was just...I really don't know what I felt for Wade, but it wasn't love. Maybe it was just lust, but for the moment I let myself enjoy his warmth. We lay there together for awhile until we both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me what ya think...please REVIEW<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	2. Close Calls and Bathroom Stalls

**AN: Sorry about the long time it took me to update, I hope you all like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE at all**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

**Close Calls and Bathroom Stalls**

**John's POV**

The next morning I woke up and saw a pair of big hazel staring at me. I sat up in the bed and said, "I know that this is gonna sound harsh, but you gotta go now."

Wade frowned and propped himself up on his elbow. He just sat there and continued to stare at me and I began to feel a little uncomfortable so I went to reach for the sheets to the bed that were still on the floor. Wade grabbed my hand and said, "Don't. If this is going to be the last time I get to see you like this I want to memorize your whole body." I could feel Wade's eyes looking me up and down and I blushed.

I indulged him for a few minutes and then I said, "Okay Wade, you _really_ need to go now. My roommate could walk in at any moment and I think this would be quite a sight for him." I motioned to our naked bodies mere inches away from each other, I don't even remember when Wade moved closer.

"Who is your roommate?" Wade's eyebrows furrowed.

"Gabriel. He and Randy have also become very chummy lately and if he sees this he definitely flip and go tell so get moving," I said. Wade sadly got up and went searching the floor for his clothes. Wade found his boxer briefs and slipped them on. When Wade reached down for his blue jeans I could hear the door unlock, Wade heard it too and I know because he stopped in mid-grab. I popped him on the ass and motioned for him to squeeze under my bed and luckily he fit.

I didn't know what to do, I was still naked and I was sporting some serious cum stains on my stomach and my chest. I looked around frantically and then the door opened.

"Hey John, how was your-OH MY GOD JOHN!" Of course, it had to be Justin.

"Oh hey Justin, how was your date last night," I said trying to sound like I didn't even know I was naked, that there weren't clearly visible cum stains on me and that there wasn't a guy in his underwear under my bed. Wow I've got a lot going on.

"Um...John," Justin began trying to look at anywhere, but me.

"Yeah Justin?" I said staring at him with a straight face.

"Could you...you know..."

"What's up Justin?" I asked taking a step closer. I could hear Wade snickering under my bed and I kicked one of my shoes under the bed to make him shut up.

The South African stepped back towards the door and ran his hand through his nicely styled hair and said stuttering, "I'll t-talk to you l-later about how I'm never dating Heath again. I'm going to go into the bathroom for a minute and when I come out I hope that you have resolved...that." Justin motioned to my body, I just gave him a confused innocent look, and then he quickly rushed into the bathroom and shut the door.

I looked under the bed to see that Wade was nearly fully dressed and I helped him get from under the bed and as I was pulling him towards the door there were knocks on it. I yelled to Justin, "I got it!" and before I opened the door I pointed for Wade to get back under the bed. The bare-knuckled brawler pouted a little and then he slid back under the bed.

I opened the door and in front of me stood Heath, with wide eyes, and Randy, with his mouth hanging open. I looked at them confused and remembered that I was still naked and then my eyes bulged. I turned around quickly and moved frantically to find some boxers. I found some on the floor and hurriedly slipped them on.

When I got back to the door, Randy was exactly how he was when I left, mouth agape, but Heath, with a smirk on his face said in his southern accent, "Nice assets John." Making sure to put emphasis on the "ass" part of the word. I smiled when Randy closed his mouth and slapped the redhead on the back of the head.

"Shut up you fuck-tart. Only _I_ get to say things to John like that."

I laughed a little and remembering Wade under my bed I said, "Not that I don't enjoy showing you two my _ass_ets, but why are you here?"

"I brought Heath here to apologize to Justin," Randy said.

"What did he do? What did you do?" I asked them both.

"I'll explain it." I turned slightly and saw Justin standing in front of the bathroom door. We all went into the room so I could close the door and Randy and myself sat on my bed and Heath sat on Justin's bed while Justin decided to stand.

"Okay, the floor is yours," I said smiling at Justin.

The high flier nodded and said, "Well when we were on our date Heath was hitting on anything that could walk, and I mean anything. He even flirted with a french poodle. Then while we were eating dinner I asked him to stop hitting on everything he said, "It's just in the nature of the 'one man rock band, naw mean?' and if that wasn't bad enough while we were making out before I came in he called me David. And yes I mean Otunga. He called me David fucking Otunga. Then when I got mad he didn't even notice." The South African huffed and sat down in between Randy and myself. We all looked at Heath, who had this look on his face like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Really?" I asked sounding like Miz, "a dog? Really?"

"I my defense that was one hot dog, naw mean?" Heath said smiling.

"No! We don't know what you mean! No one flirts with dogs!" Randy yelled.

"Where did you stay last night? You hopefully didn't go home with him after that," I said hoping he didn't stay with Heath.

"No I didn't go home with him. I stayed the night at a friends," Justin said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well that's good," I said.

"So what about me?" Heath asked with his arms spread out.

"You can go and let Big Show fuck your mouth for all I care. You and Justin are through," I said. I know it wasn't my choice, but Heath was being a prick and Justin doesn't deserve that.

"It's not your choice," Heath said, practically reading my mind.

"But it is mine and I say get the hell out!" Justin said pointing to the door.

"But.."

"Get out!" All three of us yelled. Heath hurriedly got up and ran out the door.

"Well looks like I'm single again, why do I always pick the pricks?" Justin asked.

"It's because you're an angel and the bad ones are always attracted to the angels. Now you and Randy go to the lobby and I'll meet you down there after I shower and put on some clothes and we'll all go get breakfast," I said patting Justin on the back. Justin nodded and he and Randy went out the door.

I let out a breath of air and when I leaned down to talk to Wade the door opened again I stood up straight as Randy walked over to me. "You know you haven't kissed me today?" Randy said lowly in my ear. I smiled a little and turned to face him. I moved mere inches away from his face and looked into his icy blue eyes.

"You know you look so sexy right now?" Randy said as he grabbed the back of my head and put my mouth to his. I moaned a little when one of his hands moved to my ass and started massaging one of my cheeks. His hand went into my boxers and he moved his hand over to my member. I gasped at how cold his hand was, but soon found myself with a full blown hard on. I let out a sluttish moan when he put his mouth onto one of my nipples and began to suck. I then felt something hit the back of my leg and I saw that it was one of my shoes. I eyes bulged out when I remembered that Wade was still under my bed and I pushed Randy back.

"We'll continue this later," I said with a wink and I pushed him towards the door. Randy gave me a look and I just pointed to the door and said, "Why did you leave Justin alone? Go find him and talk about where you want to eat." The confused look on Randy's face didn't go away, but he left anyway.

After he left I locked the door and then I looked under the bed to see Wade with a blank expression on his face. "I am so sorry Wade, I completely forgot that you were there," I said as I helped him up.

Wade brushed the dust off of himself and with a monotonous voice and the same blank expression he said, "Whatever John, I'll see you around." I felt a little bad that that just happened, but I let it go for now. Wade walked out of the room and shut the door behind himself. I sighed and went to go take a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

After John had showered he put on some blue jeans and a plain white tee and left for the lobby to find Justin and Randy. When John got to the lobby he saw Justin holding Randy by his black t-shirt and Randy holding Justin by his white one, both of them staring into each others eyes with determination. John rushed over to them and said, "Whatever is happening we can resolve this peacefully." They both just continued to stare at each other. After a few more seconds Randy blinked and Justin smiled and started laughing as they let go of each others shirts. Justin began to do a little dance and John just looked at them confused.

"We were having a staring contest to decided where we would go to eat. I wanted McDonalds," Randy said.

"But we're having Denny's!" Justin laughed out still doing his victory dance.

"Why were you two holding each others shirt like that?" John asked.

"So we couldn't cheat," Randy said, "Okay, we get it you can stop dancing! If you even call that dancing." Justin stopped dancing and huffed as he straightened out his t-shirt and pretended to wipe dust off of his black jeans.

"So, shall we go?" John asked nodding towards the front door.

"In a moment, I have to pee," Justin said.

"Why didn't you go when we were in our room?" John asked.

"I didn't have to go then," Justin said with puppy dog eyes and a pout as he bounced up and down doing the potty dance.

"Jeez, you are just like a three year old," Randy said chuckling, "Well go already, the restrooms are over there." Randy pointed to the hallway to the left of the elevators. Justin sent a quick glare to Randy and rushed off to the restrooms.

When Justin got into the restroom he debated on whether he wanted to use a stall or a urinal. Choosing the stall for the privacy he quickly stepped into one, unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis so he could pee. After he finished and flushed, he zipped his pants and as he stepped out of the stall he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Just looked up slightly to see a pair of hazel eyes staring at him.

"No, problem angel," Wade said as he lightly punched Justin on the shoulder. Justin giggled and looked to the door of the restroom, then back to Wade's hazel orbs.

As Justin stared into Wade's eyes he noticed something. It wasn't lust or love, it wasn't kind or mean. Justin couldn't put a name to it, but he shook his head to clear his thoughts when he realized that John and Randy were still waiting for him. Justin looked to the door again and said, "Well, I guess I'll see ya around."

Justin went to wash his hands and on his way to the restroom door he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Wade again. Wade said, "How about tonight?"

Justin's eyebrows furrowed and he said, "excuse me?"

Wade chuckled and said, "Well, you said 'see you around' and I thought maybe I could see you tonight."

"Like a date?" Justin asked.

"If that's what you want it to be," Wade said smirking. The smaller man nodded and Wade smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you tonight," Wade said and he lightly kissed Justin on the cheek. Justin put his hand on the spot where Wade kissed him and was in a sort of daze as he walked back to John and Randy.

"Are you okay?" John asked Justin. Justin nodded slowly, still not moving his hand.

"Are you ready to go now?" Randy asked Justin. He nodded again and they all left for Denny's, Justin thinking about his upcoming date with WWE's resident bare-knuckled brawler.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked it, tell me what you thought in a REVIEW<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	3. Up Late and First Dates

**AN: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I've just been swamped with work lately, but I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any other thing you may recognize in this chapter, I only own the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

**Up Late and First Date**

**Narrator's POV**

When the boys got to Denny's they were seated quickly when the hostess recognized them. As they were sitting and looking at the menus, John looked up and noticed that Justin actually wasn't looking at his menu. Then John remembered how quiet the young superstar was on the way here. As John studied his face he noticed how the usually upbeat and happy face was now in deep thought. John looked away from him when the waiter came over to get their orders. John and Randy ordered and the waiter turned to Justin and said, "Sir? What would you like? Sir?"

John sighed and clapped in front of Justin's face. "Earth to Justin! Wake up!" John yelled. An elderly woman from the next table shushed John and few people turned to stare. Justin shook his head and looked around frantically.

"What? What's happening?" He asked quickly. Randy and John burst out laughing and the waiter chuckled a little at him. Justin pouted and they all stopped after a few minutes.

"I asked what would you like to order, sir?" the waiter said smiling.

"Oh, um just get me some pancakes with strawberries and whip cream on top please," Justin said.

"Nice choice. I'll go get your food ready," said the waiter.

"So, what were you thinking about?" John asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Justin said, not looking at John.

"Something has to be up, man. Now talk," Randy said pointing a spoon at Justin.

John gave Randy a look and said, "What are you going to do? Scoop the information out of him?" Justin giggled and then John turned to Justin and said, "But seriously you should tell us what's up. We won't bite your head off for whatever you've done."

Justin opened his mouth to speak, but then the waiter returned with a glass of orange juice and set it in front of Justin. Justin looked up at the waiter with curious eyes and the waiter pointed the pen he was holding across the room and said, "It's from that guy over there. I think he likes you." Then the waiter left. All three men looked to where the waiter pointed and saw Wade Barrett sitting alone in a booth. Wade winked over to them and Justin blushed, then it hit John.

"He did not!" John said to Justin.

"Yeah he did, but why do you care?" Justin replied. Randy looked from Justin to John and made a face of confusion.

"Did I miss something here?" Randy asked.

"Are you actually going to do it?" John asked.

"Why not? Again, why do you care?" The South African said.

"Hello? Am I talking to myself?" Randy asked.

"I-I just don't think it's a good idea okay?" John stated a little frustrated.

"It's not like you've done it, so why would you say that?" Justin said back equally as frustrated.

"I _still_ don't know what's going on," Randy said.

"You know what? I need some air. Here's some money. I'll see you all back at the hotel," Justin said as he placed the money on the table, got up and jogged out.

"Oh, no. You're not getting away that easily," John said as he too placed money on the table, got up and jogged out of the Denny's. Randy thought about leaving too, but then the ordered food arrived to the table and Randy decided that he would just stay there.

"Where did your friends go?" the waiter asked.

"They had other, apparently unsharable, issues to attend to. I'll handle all of this," Randy said.

"Okay, I guess. Do you want me to take any of this back?" asked the waiter.

"It's OK, don't go far though," Randy said and the waiter chuckled. The waiter turned to leave and took two steps. Then Randy said, "Hey, come back. I'm finished." The waiter turned and stared at the three empty plates with wide eyes.

"H-How did you..."

"Here's the money. Keep the change as a tip," Randy said with a wink as he placed a bunch of money on the table and left.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

I couldn't tell Justin why he shouldn't date Wade, but I couldn't let him date him either. I ran after Justin down the crowded street and caught up to him when he got to a park because he stopped to catch his breath. I put my hand on his shoulder, panting, and said, "Look...Justin...Don't do it...it's not a good idea."

"Why...do you keep...keep saying that...without telling my why I shouldn't do it?" Justin said.

"Um, my gut is just saying you shouldn't...It's not going to be what you think," I said, trying to convince him without giving away my secret.

"Look, John," he began after catching his breath, "I appreciate that you care, but please, I can't learn anything from life if you try to shelter me from things."

I didn't have anything else to say to that that wouldn't incriminate me so I reluctantly agreed. "OK, I guess that I'll just have to deal with this. Just don't let him force you into anything. If he hurts you I'll have to castrate him." Justin began to laugh and he had one of those infectious laughs that made me start to laugh too. We heard a car honk and we turned to look at the street and saw Randy in the rental waving for us to get in the car. We jogged over tot he car and got in.

* * *

><p>Later on that night we were back in our hotel room and Justin was all dressed up in a tight fitting black t-shirt and some dark blue jeans with some brown shoes on, ready to leave. I bit my lip, wondering what was going to happen on Justin's date with Wade tonight. I didn't know what Wade would do. Randy elbowed me and said, "Doesn't he look great? I picked that out for him."<p>

"Do you really think I look good?" Justin asked turning around. I looked him up and down and nodded to myself, he did look pretty good.

"Yeah you look great Justin," I said, sounding a little sadder than I wanted to.

Randy noticed and said, "What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing just...nothing," I said. Randy gave me a look and I gave him a fake smile and said, "Seriously, I'm fine." He bought it. A knock came on the door and Justin practically ran to the door.

He opened the door and said, "Hey Wade."

"Hey Justin! Are you ready to go?" asked Wade.

"Yeah let's go!" Justin exclaimed, "See you later John! Bye Randy!"

"Bye John," Wade said with a wink.

"Have fun guys!" Randy yelled as they closed the door.

"Not too much fun!" I exclaimed as the door shut.

"Babe, you sound like an overprotective father or better yet a worried mother," Randy said. I grabbed a pillow and smacked Randy in the face with it.

"I'm just worried, I know Wade can be a little rough," I said.

"How do you know that? You've never been with him," Randy said. My heart began pounding when I realized what I just said.

"Well, you know, I've heard things around the locker room and Justin is like a son to me, I don't want anything bad to happen to him," I said. My heart slowed down when Randy nodded in understanding.

"Well how about I relieve some of your tension," Randy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I would love to, but I can't I have to get up early tomorrow for one of those photo signing things. Sorry babe, but you can stay the night with me so we're not lonely," I said while taking off my clothes and getting into bed. Randy looked a little put down, but he crawled into bed with me after stripping his clothes down to his boxers. Randy began sucking on my neck, but I was serious. "Randy, I'm serious. I need sleep." Randy huffed and turned over. I sighed, I'd make it up to him tomorrow. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but sleep never came, I kept dreaming up horrible things about Wade and Justin that kept me awake all night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like it? Please REVIEW and tell me what you think<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	4. Up Late and First Dates Part 2

**AN: I am SO sorry for how long it took me to update this story, but I had to go out of town for this program and I didn't have any free time at all, but I have a lot of time now and I will update more. So here you are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

**Up Late and First Date Part 2**

**John's POV**

I lie awake in bed next to Randy, still unable to sleep and still highly nervous. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I'm sure that Justin and Wade are having a nice time together and I'm sure that they have better things to do than talk about me, but I'm terrified of being caught for what I did. It's not like Randy hasn't cheated before too, but when he cheated it was just a revenge fuck for when I slept with another certain someone. We were on a little "break" then so I guess it was fine, but I still felt bad for doing it because it was Phil's first time and I was just doing it to mask my pain.

I look over to my side and I see Randy with his mouth slightly open and he was snoring lightly. I shuffled closer to him and kissed him lightly on his lips. I put my head on his chest as I tried to go back to sleep, but sleep still escaped me. I decided to just lie with my head on Randy's chest until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

Justin was quieter than a ninja as Wade drove the car to their destination. The South African man kept stealing little glances at Wade as he drove the car, and when Wade would turn his head to glance at Justin, Justin would avert his gaze out the window, pretending to be staring at the starry sky in whatever town they were in now. "Justin, why do you seem so tense?" The Englishman asked.

"N-no reason," Justin stuttered as he tried not to make eye contact with Wade.

"Then why are you stuttering and why do you keep looking away from me?" Wade asked.

"I'm just a little nervous. The dates I had with my ex didn't turn out so good and I'm not entirely sure if it was just because he was a douche or if it was because I couldn't keep his interest. Unlike my moves in the ring I'm not all that exciting," Justin said sadly as he stared down at his lap.

"Justin," Wade began as he grabbed Justin's hand, "I wouldn't have asked you out on a date if I didn't think you were interesting. Besides, we used to work together in a stable, two for that matter, so I think we can manage. If all else fails we can talk about that prick of an ex boyfriend you had, Slater." Justin looked up to Wade in surprise when he said his ex boyfriend's name. Not many people knew who Justin was dating because Justin wanted to keep it a secret. Only John and Randy had known for all he knew. So how could Wade have known that he was dating Heath?

"How did you know that I was dating Heath?" Justin asked.

Wade could feel the tanned man's hand clench under his and he said in an easy tone, "I know many things, Angel, I know way more than you could imagine."

Justin wasn't going to buy that and he said, "Wade, I'm serious, how could you have know that. The only person that knew before yesterday was Randy and I only told John when we were in his room that morning. So either you eavesdropped on me when I told Randy or you were in the room when…" As Justin was speaking Wade had pulled the car over and put his lips to Justin's, just to shut him up before he came to the revelation. Justin let his eyes fall shut as he felt his nerves going away and he could also feel a little rising tension down south. Justin had a small fetish for having sex in a car and since it was a starry night it actually might be a little romantic. Justin moved away from Wade as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door. Justin then slid into the backseat and removed his t-shirt, showing off his toned abs. Wade licked his lips and got out of the driver's seat and moved into the back seat.

Justin and Wade moved the driver's and passenger's seats as far forward as they could to make room and then Justin claimed Wade's lips. Justin knocked Wade backwards and Justin soon found himself lying on top of Wade. Justin began to nibble on Wade's bottom lip asking for entrance and Wade gladly granted it. Their tongues began to battle for dominance in a battle that Wade eventually won. As the Englishman probed Justin's mouth with his tongue he began to unbuckle and unbutton Justin's jeans. Wade reached into his pocket and pulled out some lube and when he tried to flip them over so he would be on top he fell off of the seat and hit his head on the driver's seat. Justin began to chuckle a little and Wade sat up and glared at him. "It's not funny Angel," Wade said with a playful growl.

Wade reached out to grab Justin, but Justin slipped out of the door and jogged into the nearby field. Wade was sure enough right behind him and when he caught up he tackled Justin to the ground and they began to roll around in the grass laughing. When they stopped rolling around, they lied on their backs and looked up to the night sky. Justin still lightly giggling and Wade tired out from the little game they just played. "Hey Wade?" Justin asked.

"Yes, Angel?" Wade said, turning on his side to look at Justin.

"John was telling me I shouldn't date you. Why do you think he said that?"

"Uh," Wade began, "maybe he just doesn't think I'm a nice guy. Some people confuse the TV personas with real life identities and sometimes the people on TV are exactly like how they are in real life, like Heath, but other times people are the exact opposites from the on screen portrayals."

"Can you give me an example, besides yourself?" The South African asked.

"How about I just hold you instead and we can save the talking for some other day," Wade said and Justin nodded and scooted closer to Wade to be enveloped in his warm embrace. Wade and Justin just stayed in the field until they began to nod off to sleep and then they decided that they should go back to their hotel rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

I still couldn't sleep and I tried everything, from counting sheep to "releasing" my tension, but nothing worked. I got up from the bed and went to sit on Justin's bed. When I sat down I heard a few giggles that could only belong to one South African man and one bare-knuckled brawler and I had no choice but to listen to what they were saying outside of our door.

"That was an amazing night, very old fashioned," Justin said in his distinct accent.

"I didn't plan on all of that happening, but I'm glad you had fun Angel," Wade said in his English drawl.

"Well now we know what to do if we ever need a release in a car," Justin giggled.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Wade asked.

"We keep me on the bottom Sir Klutz," Justin said with a light giggle.

"Or maybe we shouldn't be in the car and instead on the car," Wade said, putting emphasis on the word on.

There was silence for a minute and then Justin said, "We can't here; John is probably sleeping, maybe some other time."

"Okay Angel, I'll take a rain check," Wade said.

"Goodbye Wade, see you tomorrow."

"See you later Angel," Wade said. I think their date was a success, but wait, I'm still on Justin's bed and he's going to be coming in. I don't have time to move, so I'll just have to sleep o his bed tonight, if I can sleep. I quickly covered myself and put my head on Justin's pillow. It smelled really nice and I found the smell quite soothing. I heard the door open and close and then shuffling across the carpet in our room. The shuffling stopped in front of me and then I heard a sigh. The shuffling went across the room to my bed and then another sigh. The room was quiet for a while and then I felt a dip in the bed and the blanket that was over me began to move. Justin apparently decided that he would sleep in the bed with me. Even though we weren't holding each other I could still smell his unique scent and feel the warmth radiating off of him and this lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW! Thanks :)<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	5. Big Mistake

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I had to get into a good groove for school, but I finally found time to update. Please to throw rotten tomatoes at me. I _should _be able to update more regularly now. Here's hoping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE at all. If I did there would be a lot more man lovin'**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

**Big Mistake**

**John's POV**

"What the hell, Justin? Why were you sleeping with John?" I heard Randy yell. I groaned as I sat up in Justin's bed. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple of times as I tried to wake up fully.

"If you hadn't noticed he's in _my_ bed, Randy," Justin said with his accent slightly coming out. "Also, it's not like I fucked him while he was sleeping last night," Justin added with a little edge to his tone.

"Randy," I started.

"What I want to know is how it came to be that John and you were in the same bed," Randy started.

"Randy," I tried again. I looked at Justin and he was just leaning on the door with his hands in the pockets of his gym shorts and his eyes closed.

"And another thing…" Randy continued.

"Randy!" I yelled and both men in the room looked at me a little surprised. I guess they thought I was still sleeping. "I couldn't sleep last night so I got up and got in Justin's bed. I must have fallen asleep in his bed. Calm down Randy, nothing happened," I assured putting my hands up.

"But why did Justin get in bed with you?" Randy asked.

"Where else should I have gone?" Justin began, "Wade had left to his room already, you move around in you sleep too much, and I wasn't going to sleep on the floor. As a matter of fact, I don't even know where Wade's hotel room is. As far s I remember I never told him where my room is either, how could he have known?" Justin asked and my heart began to pound, he was getting close to finding me out, I had to change the subject.

"Hey I just got a text saying that the signing thing got cancelled, so we should all go do something today," I said smiling.

"How do you know you got a text, you haven't checked your phone?" Randy asked and I mentally kicked myself for that huge hole in my story.

"I just know these things," I said as I grabbed my phone off of the side table in between the beds. Sure enough there was a text from Hunter on there. "See, Hunter sent me a text saying, and I quote, 'Hey John, don't go to the photo signing, we're just going to turn it into a promo for Punk. Go to the hotel's lounge around noon there will be something fun there for you all to do'."

"You sounded like Michael Cole with the 'and I quote' thing," Justin said with a light chuckle.

"Haha very funny, let me get ready, it's already," I checked my phone, "11:13, we should all go check out what's going on down there," I said. They both nodded and I was so relieved that my subject diversion worked. I hopped out of bed and jogged into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

At noon John, Randy, and Justin strolled into the hotel's lounge to see other superstars, rookies, divas, and commentators taking seats at bar stools that were set up. The lights were slightly dimmed and there were usually four bar stools to a table. The three men found a table near the front of the room and sat down. John looked at Randy, who was seated next to him, smiled and placed his hand on his jean covered thigh. Randy looked at John and returned his smile and said, "Everyone else's tables are full and we have one seat empty."

"Well that just means I get two," Justin said with a smirk. The South African man put one of his legs on the other stool and stuck his tongue out at Randy. Randy just rolled his eyes and put his head on John's shoulder.

"Mind if I sit there, or are you saving it for someone?" Came a familiar English drawl that only belonged to one man, Wade of course.

"Depends, who's asking?" Justin said playfully.

"Oh, just Sir Klutz," Wade said wiggling his eyebrows. Justin stood up, hugged Wade, and gave him a kiss. John and Randy began to make fake gagging sounds and Justin flipped them both off.

"Take a seat sir Klutz," Justin said sitting back down in his seat next to John as Wade sat in the seat that used to occupy Justin's left leg.

"Why thank you for your permission Angel," Wade said with a slight smirk. Wade looked to Randy and waved, Randy waved back. Wade then looked to John and waved, John waved back and then Wade gave him a subtle wink and John turned away.

"So, what do you guys think Hunter has planned?" Justin asked.

"Who knows what goes on in that man's head," Randy said.

"Yeah, this could just be a trap and be some type of prank," John added.

"I doubt it's a prank, Stephanie wouldn't let him prank us, especially Big Show and Mark Henry, they don't take pranks very well. Remember the Christmas party prank?" Wade said and they all shuddered at the thought of it. The lights began to dim more until it was completely dark.

"I guess we're about to find out," said John. A spotlight came on and on the stage was a tanned man with dark hair and a nice tuxedo on.

The man held up his hands and said, "No applause, please, I am Harold Garcia and I am a professional hypnotist. I believe a woman by the name of Stephanie hired me to hypnotize a few of you for the entertainment of the rest, so I shall now choose six people." The man pointed to A.J. Lee and said, "I'll take you." The rookie diva hopped out of her seat and skipped up to the stage and sat in one of the six chairs placed on the stage. She was wearing a blue sun dress with her chucks on. "Okay sweetie what's your name?"

"I'm A.J.," she said with a smile.

"Okay A.J., choose a guy to come up to the stage," Harold said.

"Um, okay I'll choose…Josh Matthews," A.J. said with a smile.

"Well okay. Josh Matthews, come take a seat here next to the lovely A.J.!" Harold yelled. Josh sheepishly stepped up onto the stage, dressed in some tight fitting jeans and a tight fitting black shirt, and sat down next to A.J.

"How are ya Josh?" Harold asked.

"M'fine," Josh said, his voice cracking a little.

"Okay Josh, I'm going to give you some tough instructions. Are you paying attention?"

"Yeah," Josh said.

"I want you to choose a guy to come up to the stage. Not a girl, but a _guy_, oaky?" the hypnotist said.

"Yeah, um, how about Drew McIntyre," Josh said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Alrighty then," Harold said excitedly, "Drew, come take this special seat next to Josh here." Drew came up on stage and sat next to Josh. He crossed his long, jean clad legs and crossed his arms over his grey t-shirt.

"Alright Drew…"

"I choose Randy Orton," Drew said, cutting off Drew.

"Not so fast Drew, you don't get to pick a guy, you're choosing a _girl_," said the tanned man waving his finger at Drew.

Drew sighed and said, "Fine, I choose Beth Phoenix."

"Excellent choice, Mr. McIntyre. Miss Phoenix, please come to the stage!" Beth walked onto the stage dressed in a silver looking dress and black boots.

"Alright Beth, choose a girl any girl," said the hypnotist.

"I pick Kelly Kelly," Beth said. Kelly stepped onto the stage, dressed in a white blouse and pink jeans, and sat next to Beth.

"Okay Kelly, you have the final decision, make it a good one. Pick a guy," Harold said intensely.

"Um, how about John Cena," Kelly said with a bright smile.

"Okay Mr. Cena I think you know what you should do, come on and take a seat next to Kelly here. John shook his head, but Randy picked him up and carried him to the seat next to Kelly.

"Nice to see you Mr. Cena," Harold said with a smile, "now what I want you all to do is just close your eyes and relax your muscles. There you go, now I want you all to pretend that you're writing on a chalkboard. The chalkboard is right in front of you. Grab the chalk and write the first letter of the alphabet and then grab the eraser and erase it. Now do the same with the second letter. Now the third, and so on until you've completed all of the letters. Don't rush, keep calm, this is not a race. Just stay relaxed and keep going until you're done."

All six people were writing letters on an imaginary chalkboard and erasing them. "When you finish just put the chalk back on the board and set the eraser down. Just sit with your hands in your laps and wait," said Harold in a low soothing voice. A.J. finished first, then Kelly, Drew, John, Beth, and then Josh. As Josh finished up Harold said, "As you finish your going to be getting a ride to a new movie audition and you're excited." All of them started to fidget in their seats as if they were excited.

"Now, you're at the audition and they want you to be a recliner chair," Harold began and all six of them sat up straight and Drew, A.J., Beth, and Kelly uncrossed their legs, "You see your favorite celebrity walk in and they're thinking about buying you and you're happy." All of them smile brightly.

"This person wants to test you out so this person sits on you and reclines you." All of them lift their legs. "They want to try out your vibration settings so they turn you on low vibrations," the hypnotist said and they all begin to vibrate in their chairs as a chorus of laughter sounds throughout the room, "and now they turn you up to medium," louder laughs and harder vibrations, "and now high." The room booms with laughter as all six of them began to thrash in their seats.

"This person likes the feel of you and now they turn you down to medium, then low, and then off. They get off of you and then put your recliner down. Good news this person chose to buy you, you're going to go home with them. You're so happy and excited," Harold said. Harold went through a lot of different things, he had A.J. act like Kofi Kingston, Josh became a male stripper along with John, Drew became One Direction, Beth was on American Idol and sang Pink's "Funhouse", and Kelly became a duck mother.

"You impressed the director of this movie a lot and you got the part and you are very happy. Now you're in the car on your way home. I want you to count to ten out loud and when you get to ten you will go and stand next to the person you find most attractive right now. You're going to kiss him or her and then you will blink twice and you will only remember that kiss." They all began to count and when they got to ten they all stood up. A.J. opened her eyes and walked over to Primo. She wrapped her arm around his neck and put her lips to his. At first Primo was shocked, but then he accepted and reciprocated the kiss. A chorus of hoots and hollers came as they made out.

Then Josh opened his eyes and walked over to Sheamus. Josh jumped onto Sheamus, nearly knocking him out of his chair, and attacked his mouth. Sheamus held Josh close to him and accepted the kiss. Drew got up and lifted Zack Ryder out of his chair and smashed their lips together. Zack happily obliged and let Drew kiss him. Beth got up and went to her table where Natalya, Trent Baretta, and Tyson Kidd were sitting and put her lips to Tyson's. Natalya was practically fuming at this.

Kelly got up and went to Eve and joined their mouths together. Eve accepted the kiss and kissed back too. Everyone began to hoot and holler at them as this happened. Then John got up and went over to his table. Randy stood up expecting John to go to him, but John walked right past him and went to Wade. John lifted Wade out of his chair and passionately kissed him. Wade moaned into the kiss and kissed back, forgetting where they were. Justin and Randy both exclaimed, "What?"

John stepped back from Wade and shook his head. He looked at a smiling Wade, then to a mortified Justin, and then to a fuming Randy. John realized what he had done and he ran out of the room as fast as he could, with Randy, Justin, and Wade following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a nice REVIEW!<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	6. Come and Get It

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I got the hypnotist idea from something that actually happened to me (at least from the video I saw). Here's the next chapter! I hop you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don not have any affiliation with WWE. I'm not claiming rights to anything, but this storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

**Come and Get It**

**Narrator's POV**

John dashed out of the dimly lit room and into the lobby of the hotel. He quickly scanned the room for somewhere to go and as he heard a chorus of footsteps behind him he sprinted for the revolving doors and went out into the night. John just kept running, going past people and signs and almost getting hit by three cars. He kept running until he couldn't anymore and he found himself in the city park. John spotted a tree and sat next to it as he tried to catch his breath. John closed his eyes and ran his fingers through the slightly moist grass as he let his mind go over the situation.

'_What the hell have I done' _he thought '_I just fucked my life. Wade's never going to let me live this down. Justin's going to hate me. Worst of all, Randy just might possibly kill both me and Wade. How the hell did I let myself fuck this up? Why the hell am I so stupid? Maybe I can just..._'

"A-ha!," Justin exclaimed as he found John. John opened his eyes and look at the South African man like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. John looked around expecting to see Wade and/or Randy to be near or close by.

When no one else showed up John said, "Where's Randy and Wade?"

"Looking for you," Justin started, "They were sure that you went up to your room, but I followed the trail you left here. A big guy like you running through a crowded city like this is bound to be noticed by some people." Justin chuckled and sat down next to John on the grass. "So, you and Wade?" Justin prompted.

"Yeah, that happened," John replied sheepishly.

"Now I know why you didn't want me to get with him. He was using me to get to you," Justin said solemnly and John just nodded.

"Yeah, kind of," John replied.

"So, was this before you got together with Randy, or after?"

"Way after, that's why I tried to keep it a secret," John said.

"And how did that work out?" Justin said knowingly.

"Not too well, but I thought it would work out, I just didn't account for hypnotists," John said spitefully.

"Hindsight is always 20-20, John, but we're in the present now."

"I know, wait, why aren't you upset?" John asked, looking Justin in the eyes.

Justin looked at John and said sadly, "I'm used to guys using me."

"Oh Justin..."

"It's perfectly fine, I guess I'm just a pretty face and that's all I'm good at being. All I'm good for is either a nice fuck or being someone's pawn in their relationship games. Maybe I should just tattoo 'use me' on my forehead. Or maybe I don't need to because everyone seems to know that I'm good for anyway." Justin turned his head and John could see him shaking.

John grabbed the tanned man and hugged him tightly shushing the crying man. "That is not all you're good for Justin. You're sweet, fun, and a spitfire in the ring. Anyone would be lucky to be with you," John turned Justin so he was looking at him and said, "Don't put yourself down, anyone should thank the heavens if they get to even be near you. I know I do all the time." Justin and John just stared at each other for a while sending unspoken messages.

"What the hell is this!?" yelled a voice off to the side and John and Justin both jumped out of their trance and look to the voice. It was Randy's voice. He and Wade were standing of to John and Justin's left, Randy had death in his glare and Wade was still smirking.

"Randy it's nothing," Justin said.

"Oh really," Randy said, "this sure doesn't look like nothing." Randy gestured to the two men still in their embrace and then they quickly broke apart.

"Randy, listen to me," John started.

"Don't even talk, Wade already told me everything!" Randy yelled.

"Randy stop yelling," Justin said.

"No I will not stop yelling, Damn it! I was fucking cheated on! And this guy is always telling me how 'faithfulness' is so damn important to him. Faithful my ass! Oh wait, it seems Wade was already faithful to your ass!" Randy boomed, pointing a finger at John. John was beginning to break and Justin stepped to his defense.

"Look! I know you're upset, but we don't need to be out in the open discussing this! This is private stuff and anyone could just walk by and hear it. I know John did a _bad_ thing, but at least hear him out. I'm sure he'll tell the truth now. Let's go back to John's room and we'll talk about this there," Justin yelled, shocking everyone so much, that they all stayed quiet the whole way back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>As they all filed into John and Justin's room, Wade and Randy sat on Justin's bed and John sat on his be. Justin came in and sat next to John, scooting a little closer after sitting. "Okay," Randy said, "start talking, and I want the truth."<p>

"What did Wade tell you?" John asked.

"He told me that you guys have been sleeping together since the Nexus broke up," Randy started, "He said it was your idea to keep this a secret and that day I came to the door with Heath you guys had just had sex. He also told me that you were never going to tell me what happened."

"Okay, well most of that is true. We only had sex a few times and by a few, I mean like four times, I swear," I said with my hands up, "That day you came with Heath we had just had sex the night before and something he didn't tell you was that he was hiding under the bed that whole time, so he gladly complied with the 'keeping this a secret' thing. And yes, that was my idea."

Justin looked from Wade to John and then to Randy, remembering that day he walked in and saw John stark naked with cum on his chest. "You never replied to the thing I said about you never telling me," Randy said, knocking Justin out of his memories.

"Honestly, I was never going to tell you. I was going to keep the secret for as long as I could," John replied. "I hope my honesty can bring you to forgive me."

"I suppose I can forgive you. As long as this never happens again," Randy said glaring at John and Wade's smirk finally changed to a worried look as he realized that Randy would take John back.

"Wait, John, don't you remember how mind-blowing our sex was? You unconsciously had sheets and blankets everywhere, don't you want that again?" John bit his lip as the thought ran through his mind again.

"What? John, you are _not _actually considering this, are you?" Randy said and Wade's smirk was slowly coming back.

"Okay John, I'm going to need for you to choose. Either Wade or Randy. Right now," Justin said as he stood in front of John, obscuring his view from both Randy and Wade.

"Um..." John started.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be up next Sunday. (I know because I already finished it) :) Please REVIEW<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	7. Choose or Lose

**AN: I was going to post this chapter sooner, but I decided to go in a different direction than the one I was going to do before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the songs mentioned in this or any other chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

**Choose or Lose**

"Okay John, I'm going to need for you to choose. Either Wade or Randy. Right now," Justin said as he stood in front of John, obscuring his view from both Randy and Wade.

"Um..." John started, "I-I don't know. Can I just think for a second?"

"Hell no!" Randy yelled as he pushed Justin out of the way to get a view of John, "I gave you so many years of love and respect and now you can't choose between me and this fling you had with this guy? Why the hell are you being so dumb? If you can't see that I love you, then maybe I should just go." Randy stormed towards the door and he paused at the door with his hand on the knob. John just sat there and stared at Randy with his mouth open as if he were going to say something, but no words came out. Randy let out a sigh and then swiftly opened the door and then he slammed it shut, the loud slam just echoing throughout the room.

Wade smiled as if he just won the grand prize and the he slid down to sit next to John. "So John, I guess this means you're single now. You know I know this place we can go. It's just down the road a little. We could..." The British Brawler was leaning towards John for a kiss and John looked from Wade to Justin, Justin had this kicked puppy look on his face and it felt for John as if his heart was being put in the STF.

John stood up and said, "I didn't say you were the one I want, Wade."

"Randy's gone. I don't think you're in the position to be turning people down," Wade said as he stood up.

"Even if I did want you, do you think I'm heartless enough to make out with you right in front of Justin?"

"You were heartless enough to cheat on Randy with me," Wade sneered. John gaped at him speechless and Justin decided to intervene.

"Hey, Wade, that was a low blow and you know it," Justin said, standing beside John.

"Oh, shut it, you half-wit," Wade began, "I don't even know why you're standing up for John we all know he isn't your friend. He's probably just using you for something like I was. Seriously, who would want to be around you anyway, you're only good to look at or for a fuck and you're only decent at that anyway from what I heard from Heath. No wonder you couldn't keep him around."

Justin looked like he was about to cry and he just ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind himself. John looked at Wade, amazed at how vicious the bare-knuckled brawler could be. John thought that that played out like a scene from that movie Mean Girls. "What the hell? You didn't have to chew him up like that. Justin legitimately had a crush on you. I know because when he'd be here he wouldn't shut up about you."

"He'll get over it. He'll probably just go find some other person to use him. That boy was practically made to be used. I'm surprised he isn't doing porn," Wade said as he inched toward John.

Wade was right in front of John's face and then John said, "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out!" John said louder. Justin was a good person and John didn't like how Wade was talking about him. When Wade didn't move, John grabbed the lamp that was near them and smashed it on the wall. "Get the fuck out!" John yelled.

As Wade walked out of the room he said, "You better choose right, or you'll regret it." Then he was gone.

Justin came out of the bathroom and hugged John. John was surprised by the hug, but then he reciprocated it. When Justin let go he said, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"It's no big deal, he was insulting my friend and I always stick up for my friends," John felt good about making Wade leave, but now they have no lamp. "So what are we gonna do about..."

"Well we're leaving for a new city in the morning so it doesn't really matter. For now we can use our cell phones and flashlights for light. You do have a flashlight, right?" said the South African man as he turned on his cell phone light, flashlight, and sat on his bed cross legged, just how CM Punk sits in the ring.

"Of course I have one," John said as he sat on his bed after turning on his flashlight and his cell phone light.

"So, what are you going to do about Wade and Randy?" Justin asked after a moment of silence.

"I honestly don't know. I know Wade was just being a dick, but I just have this attraction towards him. On the other hand, Randy and I have this long history and I think I love him. I don't know what to do," John said, frustrated.

"You know what you need? You need to go out and party a little. Since the next city we're going to is San Francisco I'm pretty sure there are some places we could go to. Go to bed and after the house show tomorrow we'll go somewhere fun. Trust me, we'll have a blast." Justin then shut off his lights and flipped under his blankets. John sighed and did the same.

* * *

><p>The house show was exhilarating to say the least. John always felt better after a good house show, and tonight's crowd had the perfect amount of enthusiasm. House shows were way more fun than the taped shows because there was way more time to do fun stuff with some of the other superstars and divas. John sat in his locker room just reflecting on the electricity that had been going around in the air during the house show when Justin practically exploded into the room. He was excited about something and he was practically bursting at the seems to tell John.<p>

"What happened, man?" John asked with a small smile on his face.

"So I was just out in the hallway talking with AJ and Josh," Justin began, he was talking at the speed of light, "they both just told me about this really cool karaoke bar that they were going to today on their double date. They said that we could tag along if we want. I mean, this isn't a date, we'd just be going as friends so don't worry about things getting weird, I think this will be really fun too so we should totally go. Also this is an adult bar, so I there won't be any little kids there to fill the night with Semi Govato or Delena Lomez."

John chuckled at the butchering of those two actresses/singers and said, "It's Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato and you're right this does sound fun. Let me shower and then we can go."

"Great," Justin smiled brightly, like a little kid who just got a gold star in class. "Oh, and John?"

"What's up, buddy?" John said standing in the door of the shower room.

"Please don't wear your jean shorts," the South African Sensation grinned and ducked the towel John launched at him.

* * *

><p>John took Justin's advice and chose not to wear his jean shorts and opted for some regular jeans instead. He had also decided to put on a red and white plaid button up shirt and he was currently fiddling with the buttons of the shirt as he waited, alongside Justin, AJ, Primo, Josh, and Sheamus, to get into the karaoke bar.<p>

Justin smacked his hand and said, "Dude, stop messing with your shirt so much, it looks fine."

"I guess, I just feel exposed with so much of my chest showing," John said as he put a hand on the space on his chest his shirt didn't cover.

"You're the one who chose to not wear a t-shirt," AJ said pointing a finger at John.

"And ya wear a lot less in the ring, fella," Sheamus chimed in.

"Oh, and that time with the banana hammock, you were wearing practically nothing," Primo said and then he shuddered.

"That was the best thing ever," Josh said and then everyone looked at him and he turned as red as a tomato. Sheamus then leaned down and whispered something in his ear and then he turned even more red. John chuckled when he remembered when Randy would embarrass him like that, he missed that happening.

They all got to the front of the line and the bouncer cleared them all with one look, except for AJ. The group had to wait an extra 15 minutes while the bouncer checked to make sure AJ was really as old as she said she was. When he finally gave them the OK he apologized to AJ and said that she just looked abnormally young.

The group walked into the bar to see that the normal lights were off and there were neon lights everywhere, changing colors to the beat of the song being sung, and a girl was on stage butchering Paramore's song Misery Business.

AJ looked around and said, "This place is SO cool! It's like a place from an anime video game."

Justin scoffed and said, "I could totally out sing that girl. She's killing that song, and not in a good way."

"Really Justin? I didn't know you could sing," AJ said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, I thought about going into music for a while,but I changed my mind when I realized how fun wrestling was."

"Why don't you and John go and do a duet for us, it'll be great," AJ said as she and Primo pushed John and Justin to the stage.

As they were being pushed John said, "I don't know about this, I can't sing and there aren't many rap songs with singing parts."

"Well ya better figure somethin' out fella, 'cuz I already sent Josh over to sign you guys up," Sheamus said with a hearty laugh and a pat on Justin's back.

"I guess we're doing this," said Justin looking at John.

"I guess so," John said as he gave the South African man an unsure look. They both walked over to the song book to see if they had a song that would fit them both.

"How about this song?" Justin suggested pointing to 4 Minutes by Madonna featuring Justin Timberlake.

"Eh, not really felling Madonna right now," John said, "What about this here?" John pointed to a rap song by Eminem.

"I can't rap John," Justin said. "Look, here's a good one, track D690."

"Cool, has some singing parts and some rap parts. Let's do it," John said smiling. They told the host/owner of the bar the track number and stood by the stage, waiting for the girl to finish her song.

When the girl finished the song, she left the stage and the lights came back up. The bar's owner went up on stage and said, "Alright, looks like we've got a few celebrities in the house tonight!" The crowd erupted in cheers and the man ran his hand through his thick black hair and continued, "Singing Airplanes by B.o.B. featuring Paramore's Hayley Williams, give it up for John Cena and the Cape Town Werewolf, Justin Gabriel!" The crowd got louder and Justin looked to Josh and saw the whole table of WWE employees giggling at how ring-announcerish the host sounded.

Justin and John got on stage and sat on the stools that were placed there for them. The lights dimmed and the song began. John was having a great time rapping B.o.B's lines and Justin enjoyed being Hayley Williams, showing the girl who was just on stage how it was done. The lights were changing from red to black, setting the atmosphere of the song perfectly. John and Justin were really getting into the song and so was the crowd they were all up slow dancing to the music, even the other WWE employees were dancing with their dates. John looked over at Justin as he was singing and he smiled at how into the song Justin was getting, Justin looked at John and smiled. They finished the song on a perfect note and the crowd cheered for them loudly.

The two men went back to their table as a new participant took the stage and began singing Shakira's song She Wolf. When they sat down AJ said excitedly, "You guys were great! If wrestling falls out for you guys, you should definitely think about going into music." The others nodded in agreement and the two guys smiled.

Justin said, "That was really fun, wasn't it John? John?" Justin turned and saw that John had his cell phone to his ear and his face was scrunched up in an unidentifiable expression. When he hung up his phone Justin said, "What's wrong John?"

"We have to go," John said to Justin, looking into his eyes. Justin saw the panic in his eyes and he nodded. "Sorry to leave you guys, I hope you all have fun on the rest of your dates."

They all waved goodbye as Justin and John left the karaoke bar and when they were in the rental car on the way back to their hotel Justin asked, "What's wrong John?"

"I had two missed calls and two voice mail messages," John said a little quietly looking straight ahead at the road with his hands clenching the steering wheel.

"From?" Justin pressed.

"Randy and Wade."

"Oh," Justin breathed out, "What did they say?"

"Practically the same thing," John began, "They said, if I don't choose one of them then they are going to ask to be switched to the SmackDown brand, which means I won't get to see them again. They also said I only have until tomorrow, Wade said if I don't talk to him by the end of tomorrow he's leaving to SmackDown, and Randy said basically the same thing."

"Wow, that's rough. What are you going to do?" Justin asked looking at him.

"I don't know really," John said.

"Maybe you just need to sleep on it. We we get back to our room, just go to bed and maybe the answer will come in the morning," Justin reasoned as they got out of their car. They moved swiftly through the hotel lobby and to the elevators.

In the elevators John said, "It's funny how we keep getting roomed together, isn't it?"

"Yeah, funny," Justin said, looking away from John. John didn't notice and the rest of the way tot their room was spent in silence. In their room they both quickly got undressed and went to their own bed. Justin fell asleep quickly, but John, was up for a while, think about what he would do. _Gosh this is too much_ John thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked that chapter. Please REVIEW!<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	8. Sorry

**AN: So sorry about the long time between updates, I guess the title of this chapter fits how I feel right now. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

**Sorry**

The next morning John woke up to see Justin doing yoga in basketball shorts and sneakers. Justin was currently in the downward dog position and John decided to mess with him. John made a little tear in his pillow and pulled out one feather. Then he quietly got out of bed and moved silently across the carpet in their room. When the Cenation leader got closer the the tanned man he saw that he had ear buds in and his eyes were closed and John smiled to himself. When John got behind the man he began to lightly brush the feather on the back of his neck. Justin then smacked himself of the back of the head, but he didn't open his eyes or break his pose. Frustrated, John began to whisk the feather over Justin's tickle spot, behind his calf. The South African native wasn't laughing or budging and John knew he was trying to hold in his laughter. John continued to move the feather quickly over Justin's calf before he began to tremble from holding in his laughter.

John knew he was close to winning this battle so he took it up a notch and began to tickle Justin, with his free hand, on his back. Justin couldn't hold it in anymore and he collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter and John quickly made a break for the bathroom, hoping to not have been seen. Justin banged on the door and said, "John! I know you did that you jerk, and you're gonna get it. It may not be now, but you will get it! Don't try to hide because I saw you awkwardly sprinting to the bathroom."

John huffed and stepped out of the bathroom with a slight grin on his face. "What in the world could you have been talking about. I was just chillin' in the bathroom before you started going ape shit and banged on the door," John said.

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," John stated with his grin still in place.

"Really?"

"Dude, you sound like Miz," John said.

"And you sound like a liar! Who chills in the bathroom?" Justin said with a slight smirk.

"I find peace in there," John stated defiantly.

"Whatever, I know you did it and you will get yours," Justin said, pointing a finger a John. "So, what's the plan for today?" Justin asked as he resumed his yoga, getting into the upward plank pose, with his head facing John, who was now sitting on Justin's bed.

"Oh nothing, just choosing between Randy and Wade," John said giving Justin a look that said "duh".

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, have you made up your mind yet?"

"Not yet, this is really difficult."

"John, seriously, we both know who you should choose, so just go to him already," said Justin who was now moving into the side plank pose.

"I know, but what if this is the wrong decision. Also I don't want the other to ruin their career by asking to stop either of their current pushes."

"All I can say is go shower and then go talk to the one you want, hopefully it isn't too late for you two. I'm going to go talk to Josh and see if I an shower in his room, because I have to go take care of some things," Justin said as he got up, grabbed a few things, and left the room. John nodded and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later he was staring at a wooden door waiting for the guy inside to open up. John stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans so he would stop fidgeting. When the door opened John smiled at the tall man clad in only a bathrobe and said, "Hey Wade."<p>

Wade smiled and said, "Hi John, come in." John nodded and stepped inside of the dimly lit room and sat down on one of the beds. Wade sat next to John and said, "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, so I just have to tell you..."

"Don't talk, just come here," Wade said as he leaned forward and put his lips to John's. Wade tried to make something out of the kiss, but John wasn't responding. "Kiss me back," Wade growled into the kiss.

John lightly pushed Wade off of him and said, "Wade, I'm not here because I want to be with you, I'm here to tell you that I'm choosing Randy."

Wade's face became emotionless like the quiet before the storm and then he boomed, "Why the hell did you need to tell me that? You could have just let me leave to SmackDown!"

"That's why I'm here, to tell you not to be stupid and waste your push because of me!" John yelled.

"If I stay here with you and Randy together, who knows what I'll do! I have to leave, for my own sanity!"

"Don't be stupid! A relationship is not worth losing a perfectly good push. You know what?" John started.

"What?" Wade challenged.

"I won't let you leave. I have way more leverage on Raw and if I put in enough effort. They'll make you stay on the Raw brand. Don't you see that I am not worth messing up your career?"

"Why do you have to be Super Cena all the time? Must you try to make everyone happy? I'll stay, but we both know that something is bound to go wrong," Wade said, "Now get out."

"It's in my nature, and bye Wade, see you around," John said as he exited. _'That went fairly smooth'_ thought John as he strode down the hallway towards the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened, he saw just the person he was going to see. "Hey Randy," John said as he entered the elevator.

"Hello, John," Randy said coolly.

"Um, I was wondering, if you want...could we get back together? I promise to not do something like that ever again. Trust me, please?" John said when the elevator doors closed. Randy was silent for a moment and John was sure he was going to say "no" and his heart began to ache.

"Of course, I'll take you back Johnny," Randy said as he pulled the Cenation leader into a loving embrace. "Just know," he began, "if I ever catch you doing something like this again, your ass is mine." Randy then tenderly kissed John and this kiss felt way better than the one John had with Wade and John now knew he made the right choice.

"How about we take this back to my room?" John asked as he rubbed Randy through his jeans.

Randy smirked and said, "Or I could take you right here in this elevator." John moaned at the thought, but then realized that probably wasn't the best idea.

John kissed Randy again and said, "Room."

"Isn't Justin in there though?" Randy asked with lust taking over his voice.

"He's doing errands or something," John said as the elevator doors opened, "let's go." John was dragging Randy down the hallway and the John was fumbling with his key card, trying to unlock the door with Randy kissing up his neck. When John opened the door he froze at the sight before him. Justin was putting his things in a suitcase that was almost full.

"Justin, what going on?" John asked as Justin paused with his eyes wide at what he was seeing.

"You chose Randy," Justin said.

"Yeah, I did, but what are you doing?" John asked as he and Randy just stared at him.

"You chose Randy," Justin said again like a broken record.

"Yes he did, but what are you doing?" Randy asked this time.

"I'm so sorry John," Justin said with remorse in his eyes.

"What did you do Justin?" John asked, though he had a slight guess as to what the South African man did on his errands.

"I got a room change, with the person I thought you were going to pick," Justin said sadly.

"Well that's good right? That means I get to stay with you John now, right?" Randy said.

Justin shook his head and said, "I'm so sorry." and then he grabbed his suitcases and ran out o0f the room, slamming the door shut behind him. John just stood stock-still as a knock sounded throughout the room.

Randy went to open the door and his face went from shock to anger when he saw the smirking man in front of him and he growled out, "Wade."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed that. Please REVIEW.<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	9. Don't Talk

**Too Much**

**Don't Talk**

***With John***

"God damn it! What the hell?" Randy yelled as he looked at Wade who was slightly smiling.

"I don't know, Justin just showed up at my room and told me that John wanted to room with me. So we switched rooms," Wade said nonchalantly as he strolled into John and now his room and sat his things down in the corner of the room. John was still standing stock-still in the middle of the room. John could feel Randy's eyes on him at the moment and he turned to face the angry viper.

"Randy, Justin must have gotten the wrong impression when I agreed with him when he said we all know who I should choose. I guess he thought I was going to choose Wade," John began with his arms extended to Randy.

"He wasn't the only one," Wade mumbled under his breath.

There was a glint in Randy's eyes before he went over to John and said, "It's okay Johnny, just remember what I told you. If you fuck up again, that ass is mine." Then Randy smashed his lips to John's in a searing kiss. John moaned into the kiss and John didn't even notice Wade staring, but Randy did and he then began to heat up the kiss, just to bother Wade. Randy knew this was getting under his skin. Randy nibbled onto the bottom of John's lower lip asking for entrance and John happily obliged. Randy's tongue darted into John's mouth and began to map out every area in the moist space that his tongue could reach. Before John knew it Randy was grinding up against him, creating a delicious friction that was making John even hornier than he already was.

Wade was fuming at this point; he knew that Randy was doing this just to get at him so Wade decided to get revenge. Wade cleared his throat loudly and said, "Alright you two, stop playing tonsil hockey, there's someone else in the room."

John stepped back from Wade with a mad blush on his face and a smile on his lips. Randy had a smirk on his face, but he wasn't looking at John, he was looking at Wade. Wade knew just how to get the upper hand on Randy and said, "Well it's been nice having you by Randy, but I need to talk to John, about roommate stuff, so I kindly ask you to leave now."

A frown instantly formed on Randy's face as he said, "Man, that's the worst excuse ever to get someone to leave. John doesn't want me to leave, do ya John." Randy looked to John and he was still off in la la land from his make out session with Randy. Randy moved closer to John and snapped in front of his face causing John to nearly jump out of his skin in fright.

"What? What happened?" John asked as he looked around frantically.

"I said...you don't want me to go do you?" Randy asked.

"I honestly don't, but _I_ apparently have to go," John started as he checked his vibrating phone, "I just got a text from Kelly and we're due for a meet and greet at the local mall, so I'll see you later babe." John gave Randy a chaste kiss and went through the door, leaving Randy and Wade in the room alone together.

As Randy stared daggers at Wade he said, "I've got my eye on you. You do anything to John; I will rip your balls off and feed them to you through a tube." Randy's words were just filled to the brim with malice and fire.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'd never do anything to break you two up. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone in my new room," Wade said with a small smile on his face. Randy shot one final glare at Wade before he swiftly left the room, slamming the door behind himself. After the viper was gone, Wade chuckled to himself and flopped down on his new bed, right across the room from where John would be sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Justin*<strong>

Justin was now making his way to his new room. He dreaded having to share a room with the guy, but at the time of the switch, he thought he was helping John, but all he actually did was make everything worse off for everyone including himself. When Justin entered his new room, he saw no sight of the man he really didn't want to see and he smiled at the fact that he was alone. He put his suitcases near the bedside table in between the two beds and he flopped down on his newly acquired bed and closed his eyes.

"Well, well, look who we have here?" said that unwanted southern drawl that burned Justin's insides up. Justin opened his eyes and looked at the red-headed man standing in the room doorway. Heath. Justin really did not want to talk to this man at this moment.

"Don't talk to me Heath, we may be roommates now, but that doesn't mean we have to speak to each other," the South African said thickly as he took his gaze off of Heath and opted to look at the ceiling instead. The white ceiling was way more interesting than the man before him anyway.

"You don't need to be so harsh, naw mean? Just trying to be a good roommate," Heath said with a roll of his eyes. Justin closed his eyes to try and block out the annoying man that was currently pestering him to no end, the South African thought for a second about asking Wade to switch back, but then he decided to leave things alone. He didn't want to mess things up more than he already has. Justin was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he was now alone in the room. He didn't hear any water running, so he thought Heath had left for some reason or another. Justin decided to take a nap, he'd go see John and Randy later on. Justin swiped out his phone and quickly shot John a text saying that he wants to meet up with him later. In less than ten seconds, he got a reply.

_**From: Super Cena**_

_**Cool, I'll meet you at your room around seven tonight.**_

Justin sighed and looked at the time on his phone; it was now 3:30 in the afternoon. He closed his eyes, sleep taking him over in less than a minute.

Justin woke up to the feeling of someone sitting on his bed. He looked at the figure on his bed and noticed immediately that it was Heath. The One Man Band had a predatory gaze in his eyes and he was running his hands through the South African man's hair almost possessively. Justin then noticed that Heath was in nothing but a towel and there was a quite noticeable tent formed there. Justin sat up, removing Heath's hand from his hair in the process, and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I think I know your secret, and I know you'd be devastated if John found out," the ginger man said.

Justin's face drained of color, but then he quickly composed himself and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do," said Heath as he inched closer to Justin's face, "I know how you always got to room with John. I even know how you got Wade to switch with you this time." Justin just stared at the man as he spoke, the thoughts of what he had to do to keep his room with John burning in his mind like a fire. "I know what you did and if you don't want me going off to John to tell him, you'll do as I tell you."

"Why would John believe you?" Justin said, gaining confidence in the fact that John wouldn't just simply believe this man's words on a dime.

"'Cause I have proof," Heath said with a glint in his eyes. "That's right. I went and got recordings of several people telling me the truth. Now, where was I?" Heath climbed on top of Justin, while removing his towel, and scooted forward so his knees were pinning down Justin's arms and his erection was right in front of Justin's face. Justin kept his mouth tightly shut as his eyes glinted from Heath's rock hard cock to his face and back again. The Southern man became impatient and grabbed Justin's nose so he couldn't breathe. "You're gonna have to breathe sooner or later," Heath said a little angrily.

Justin could hold his breath for a while, it was something he prided himself on, but he couldn't hold it forever. The South African man really didn't want to do this and he was hoping John would arrive soon to save him from this mess. Justin glanced at the clock on the wall to see that it was only 5 pm and John wasn't supposed to come over for another two hours. Justin's lungs began to burn form the lack of oxygen and he realized that his time was short. He hoped dearly for a miracle to happen to save him, but his hopes were shattered when he couldn't take holding his breath anymore and he gasped for air, his mouth immediately being intruded by Heath in seconds.

The red haired man began to quickly thrust in and out of Justin's mouth, face fucking the tanned man like a jackhammer. Justin had an idea and clamped his teeth down on the other man's erection and Heath pulled out of Justin's mouth with a loud yelp. Heath glared at the man under him that was glaring right back and said, "Did you just fucking bite me? Oh, you're really gonna get it now." The loud sound of skin hitting skin sounded throughout the room and Justin hollered out in pain as Heath's hand came into contact with Justin's face in a stinging slap. Justin could see anger filling the other man's eyes as he stared daggers at him and he cowered into the mattress of the bed he was trapped on.

* * *

><p><strong>*With John*<strong>

John was strolling down the hallway on his way to Justin's newly acquired room to meet him, though he was a little early, he knew Justin would be happy to see him because he usually is. Actually John was about two hours early, but if Justin had left, he could always come back. When John was a few doors down from Justin's room, he heard the sound of someone hollering and it sounded a little bit like Justin's voice. John jogged down the rest of the way and knocked on Justin's door. There was no answer for a minute so this time John knocked louder and said, "Justin? Is everything okay? It's John?" A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Justin, with disheveled hair and a forlorn look on his face. John looked at the younger man before him and said, "Is everything okay? I heard you yell."

"Everything's fine John, I, uh, dropped something on my foot, but I'll be okay. You're early," Justin said. He didn't sound quite convincing, but John decided not to ask questions, he believed that if something were wrong then Justin would surely tell him.

"Yeah," John started, "I hope you don't mind."

"No, I'm so glad you're here, let's go," Justin said quickly as he stepped out of his room.

Just then, John heard Heath's voice say, "Hey Justin, who was at the door?"

"You're rooming with Heath?" John whispered to Justin confusedly. He couldn't think of any reason as to why Justin would room with his ex.

"It's just John," Justin yelled behind himself, "we're leaving now." Justin left the room, closing the door behind himself. He walked swiftly down the hallway, pulling John behind himself as he said, "He was Wade's roommate when we switched."

"Oh, so where are we going?" John asked as he was still being pulled away by the Cape Town Werewolf.

"Anywhere but here," Justin said, as he pulled John into the elevator.

* * *

><p>The two found themselves at a local diner a little bit off from the hotel. John was sitting across from Justin in a booth. John took a sip from his water and said, "Okay, I know you meant well, but why did you think I would choose Wade?"<p>

Justin said as he pushed his strawberry soda away from himself and said, "I don't know, I guess I still had feelings for him, and I just wanted to find a reason to see him." John nodded in understanding as took Justin's soda, switched their straws and began taking large sips through his straw.

"I see," John began, "so what are we gonna do now. It seems as if we're up the creek without a paddle." Justin looked at John with a puzzled look and John said while chuckling, "We're in a tough situation you dunce." Justin breathed out an 'oh' and John chuckled some more at his friend's inability to understand figures of speech.

"I don't know John," Justin said with a sad look on his face. John came to realize that he didn't like to see his younger friend so sad so he grabbed a napkin from the napkin dispenser and tossed at the tanned man's face. A look of shock and amusement came over Justin's face as he said, "What was that for you douche?" John shrugged with a smug smirk on his face and Justin grabbed and chucked some more napkins back at him. Soon, they were having an all-out war with the napkins, both of the having the time of their lives. When there were no more napkins to be grabbed, John reached over and put Justin in a light headlock and began to mess up Justin's hair horribly. Justin pushed John off of him and began to fix his hair.

Then a thin, blonde woman came over to their table and said, "We're getting some complaints about noise from you two and we're gonna have to ask you two to leave." The two men shrugged it off and quickly left. John looked at his watch and saw that it was only 6:30 and neither of them had anywhere to be the next day, seeing as it was only a house show tomorrow, so they both decided that they would go to John's room and hang out all night.

* * *

><p>When they entered John's room, Justin was cackling because John had tripped himself on air and face planted. Wade looked at the pair walking into the room and grimaced as he said, "You're being louder than Zack with your laughter. Shut up Gabriel."<p>

Justin groaned and said, "I forgot _you_ were here."

Wade looked at John and said, "Why is he here? He's not staying the night is he?"

"Yes he is," John started, "and don't be so rude Wade, or you won't get to join in our fun." John then winked at Justin.

The South African Sensation turned slightly red and then said, "I don't think Wade could handle _this_ anyway." Justin motioned to his body with a slight smirk and a wink to Wade who was blatantly checking Justin out

"If you stare any harder he'll burn up Wade," John said grinning at the English man. Wade gave John a quick glare and then stood up on the floor.

"Well if we are going to have a party, then I think I will go shower first." Wade then left to the bathroom.

"I think I'll go to the ice machine and get some ice," Justin said as he left out of the room. John nodded and closed the door behind him. Just as John sat down on his bed there was a knock on his door.

As the Cenation leader walked to the door he said, "Geez Justin, you know the door is unlocked." When John opened the door he gasped as his lips were attacked immediately. John let his eyes fall shut as he realized the person now invading his mouth with his tongue was Randy. John hated to do it but he pushed Randy back and whispered, "Randy, Wade is in the bathroom, we can't do this right now."

The viper swiftly locked the front door and said as he moved closer to John, "This can't wait, I need this now. Wade can go to hell." Randy bent John down over his bed and roughly pulled John's jeans and boxers down, revealing John's big ass like a pirate uncovering treasure. John looked back and saw Randy had his jeans around his thighs and he could notice the large bulge in his boxers and John moaned. Randy pulled his boxers down a bit and his rock hard cock sprung free. As Randy was lining up to enter him he could have sworn he heard the doorknob rattle some along with a few knocks on the door, but all thoughts of anyone at the door left his mind as Randy slammed into John and a searing pain shot up John's spine from being taken dry. Randy didn't wait at all as he started and kept up a rapid speed pace of what felt like The Flash.

Randy shifted a little and John screamed out, "Oh God yes! That's the spot!" Randy had hit John's sweet spot. The viper sped up even more and neither man noticed the absence of the shower sounds in their intense moment.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Wade*<strong>

As Wade got out of the shower he heard the melodious sound of John moaning and he thought that John was now cheating on Randy with Justin. Wade opened the bathroom door, completely nude, and his mouth fell open at the sight before him. He saw John bent over the mattress being pounded by Randy like a common whore. Wade quickly retreated back into the bathroom and shut the door. Wade took a deep breath and then looked down at his hardened manhood. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. When he opened them he was moving back towards the door. The English brawler cracked opened the door just a little to get the perfect view of John being owned by the WWE's resident viper. Wade began to slowly stroke himself as he looked at John's ecstasy filled face as he was filled with Randy's cock. Wade's breath became even more ragged as he rapidly jacked his cock in time with Randy's thrusts. He shut his eyes to focus only on the sound of John's moans and he let out a strangled moan as he shot several thick white ropes of cum on the bathroom tile and on the door. He then heard Randy say, "Johnny, I'm close, do you want me to pull out?"

"No, cum in me," John said and Wade was sure he would have shot his load right then, had he not done so already. Wade realized he would be questioned about hearing them, so he quickly turned the shower back on as he heard Randy let out a loud roar of a moan as he filled John with his seed. Wade went back to the door as John sot his load all over the bed he was bent over, making a white stain on the dark blue blanket. Wade shut off the water then and moved closer to the door to listen to the ensuing conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>*With John*<strong>

Randy pulled out of John and pulled up his boxers and jeans and then John's. He lifted John and placed him under his blanket and John didn't say a word because he had already fallen asleep. Randy swiftly looked around making sure no one was there watching. When he was sure no one had watched their encounter he kissed the sleeping Cenation leader on the head and left without a word.

Wade then stepped out of the bathroom, still nude, and looked around the room as if expecting Randy or someone to jump out from under the bed. Wade looked at his bed and then to John's sleeping form. As if deciding whether or not he should get into his bed or crawl in behind John.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Justin* (A while earlier)<strong>

Justin practically skipped to the ice machine. The thought of spending the night in John's room, away from Heath, was the best thing he could ask for. After collecting a bucket full of ice, Justin happily made his way back to John's room. When he pulled on the doorknob it was locked. Justin thought that maybe he had locked it on accident so he knocked on the door a couple of times. Justin sat down in front of the door with the bucket of ice in his lap as he waited for someone to open the door. _Maybe John forgot about me, _Justin thought to himself as he waited. After several minutes of waiting Justin decided he had no choice but to go back to his room or risk looking like some pathetic lost puppy. The high flying man trudged down the hallway with his head hanging low, dreading the "warm" reception he was sure to receive from his roommate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about taking so long to update, first I got WWE '13, then school was trapping me, but it's all good now, as soon as I got on winter vacation I got to updating this, next chapter will be up Saturday after Saturday Morning Slam :)<strong>

**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


	10. The Bold and the Helpless

**AN: his chapter is kind of short, but I think I stopped it where I wanted to :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

**The Bold and the Helpless**

***With Justin***

As Justin sulked down the hallway he felt as though no one really cared about him. He felt like everyone just wanted to play games with his head and Wade's words were constantly burning through his head as soon as he left John's door. _That boy was practically made to be used. _Justin didn't want to believe it, but with the way things were currently going he had no other reason not to believe it. Heath only wanted him for sex, Wade only wanted him to make John jealous, and John just liked to play games with people. Justin felt like he was all alone with no one to turn to now.

When Justin opened the door to his room he was greeted with the sight of Heath lying completely nude on his bed. Justin was too tired for Heath's mess; he went over to Heath and grabbed him by the foot. Justin then yanked Heath's foot as hard as he could main Heath crash to the floor with a loud thud. Heath groaned in pain and said, "What was that for?"

"You were in my bed so I had to move you," Justin said, his voice nearly monotonous. Justin lay down on the bed and Heath stood up and eyed him suspiciously. Usually Justin would have had a little more sting in his words toward the Southerner and this tipped the Southern male off that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Angel?" Heath said lightly.

"Why do you care," Justin said still in his sad state. Justin never knew Heath to care about anyone but himself and his needs.

Heath sat on the edge of Justin's bed and said, "I just thought that you needed someone to talk to and as a roommate I thought I could help and be a friend, but it seems like you're too busy to even accept kindness."

Heath began to get up, but Justin grabbed his arm and said, "No, wait, I do need someone to talk to, please don't leave." Justin gave Heath pleading eyes and Heath pushed out a sigh and sat his naked boy back down on Justin's bed.

"Alright, start talking," said the One Man Rock Band.

Justin sat up and said, "Well it all started when I broke up with you. I thought you were a careless jerk and I never wanted to have anything to do with you again. Then I started dating Wade, but that didn't even last a week when I found out he was just using me to get to John." The South African Sensation was close to tears at this point. "He then said some really hurtful things that when we broke up, but John defended me. After that I end up rooming with you and John and I were going to hang out all night today, but he blew me off and left me sitting in front of his door with a bucket full of ice. And now I just feel like no one really cares, like everyone just wants to fuck with my head. I just don't know what to do." Justin flopped back down on the bed and put his pillow over his face.

The red head looked at the man crying under his pillow and said, "Well everyone knows John is a jerk."

"John is not a jerk!" Justin yelled as he threw his pillow at the other male.

"Look, Justin, John has been quite out of it lately, but the only reason I acted the way _I_ did when we were dating was because I thought I was losing you to John, but if we could start over, that would be nice. I know you need someone right now, and I'm here for you," Heath said opening his arms for a hug. Justin thought for a second. He didn't know if going to Heath would be a good idea or not, but on the other hand what does he have to lose. "By the way if we do get back together I don't think you should be around John anymore. John has done nothing, but cause you stress and you don't need that. All he has done is played games with your head. I think you should just cut him out of your personal life all together."

Justin mulled over the thought of losing John to be with Heath. The naked male on his bed did have a point that John did only play games with his head so far. Maybe it was time for him to just start over and just wash John out of his life. Justin looked into Heath's eyes and he saw some compassion, mixed with something else he couldn't define, but Justin only cared about the compassion, because that's all he really wanted. He scooted forward and accepted Heath's offered hug with high hopes that this would prove to be something great.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Wade*<strong>

Wade looked at John's sleeping form for a while longer and he decided to crawl under the blanket with him. Wade silently and smoothly slid under John's blanket and wrapped his arms around his waist. Wade didn't get a boner thankfully since he had just cum, but John did stir a little and Wade loosened his grip on him so he could shift slightly in his sleep. Wade then began to slowly drift to sleep.

The doorknob on the door began to twist and the door slowly opened. "Sorry I forgot my…WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" yelled the viper, Randy Orton, looking at Wade cuddling John.


	11. People Change

**Too Much**

**People Change**

***With Wade***

'Oh shit, I'm dead,' thought Wade as he sat up and stared into the fiery eyes of the one and only viper. Wade flipped through a book of excuses in his mind, but couldn't think of one, he, instead, decided to just own up to what he was doing. "I couldn't help myself. I just had to, I don't know why, but I did," Wade said strongly.

Randy stared hardy at Wade and then glanced back to John's still sleeping form. Wade looked at John and wondered how he could still be sleeping after Randy yelled so loudly. The viper slowly advanced forward and Wade shut his eyes and prepared for impact. A second went by. A minute. Two minutes. Nothing happened to him. Wade slowly opened his eyes and he saw the naked form of Randy standing in front of the bed.

"Randy. What are you doing?" Wade asked confused.

"Just shut it Barrett," Randy said in a hushed tone as he slithered into the bed next to John. "We're gonna see where this goes," Randy said as he began to nibble on John's neck. Wade watched intently as John began to squirm slightly as Randy began sucking on his pressure point. Wade slowly slid his hand under John's shirt and the Cenation leader stirred a little more as Wade rubbed his back.

John's eyes fluttered open and when he saw Randy's face he began to smile. "What're you doing here?" he asked still sounding asleep.

"I'm just here for some fun. Looks like we aren't going to be alone this time," Randy said tilting his head toward Wade. Wade gulped and prepared himself for yelling from John, but nothing came and so he lowered his hand down to John's ass and gave it a light squeeze.

John shifted so he was facing Wade and before he could say anything Wade captured John's lips in a kiss. At first John didn't respond, but soon he began moaning into the kiss. Wade parted with John and relieved him of his clothes in record time then they continued their heated make out session.

Randy then violently pulled them apart and said in a gruff tone, "This is what you wanted all along? Isn't it Johnny boy? You just wanted to flaunt Barrett in front of me to make me jealous to make me more protective, which would then make Barrett want you more. Well you can't play me like that. See Wade, he's just been playing us to get us where he wants us."

Wade blinked a couple of times then what Randy was saying began to make more sense. Wade then looked to Randy and a wicked smile then formed on both of their faces. John swallowed thickly as Wade pushed John down and sat on his chest, pinning both of John's arms down with his legs. Randy went over to John's bedside table and grabbed lube and a condom. Wade looked to Randy who was near John's crotch and they nodded to each other.

Wade put the head of his hard cock to John's mouth and said, "Open." John opened his mouth and as soon as Wade had enough space he forcefully thrust into John's mouth and began to slam into his mouth, getting to the back of his throat with every thrust. As Wade was doing this Randy had John's legs on his shoulders as he was quickly sliding two fingers in and out of John's ass. Randy then inserted a third finger and quickly found John's spot. John deeply moaned onto Wade's dick as he continued to slam into John's warm mouth.

Randy removed his fingers and was soon pounding John for all he was worth. Wade got off of John's chest and Randy flipped him over so he was on all fours. Wade slid under John so he was under John's cock and John was over his. They began to suck each other off as Randy was still pounding into John's ass. With the combined stimulation of having John's dick in his mouth, John's mouth around his dick, and hearing the slapping of skin on skin Wade tipped over the edge and exploded into John's mouth, shooting so hard, it went right to the back of his mouth. Wade moaned and the vibrations caused John to release his seed right down Wade's throat.

Wade slid down a little further and began to kiss up and down Randy's thighs as he continued to pound John. Wade sucked on one of his fingers and pushed it into Randy's ass. As soon as he found his spot, Randy yelled as he filled his condom. Randy pulled out and John fell forward and fell asleep again. Randy slid up next to John and pulled the blanket over them. Wade stood on the floor next to the bed, unsure of what he should do next. 'Should I get in bed with them?' he asked himself.

Randy glanced up and saw Wade there and said, "C'mon and get over here Barrett. I guess you can squeeze in here with us if you want." Wade smiled lightly and slid under the blanket on the other side of John. Sleep overcame them both shortly after.

***With John***

The next morning, John woke up to find his bed empty. He looked around the room and saw no one there. After listening he heard the shower going John smirked a little and snuck into the bathroom.

After they all exited the bathroom a while later John sat on his bed with Randy next to him and Wade sat on his bed looking at them both. "So what now?" asked Wade.

"Uh, Randy?" John asked as he turned to Randy.

"Did you enjoy last night Johnny?" the viper asked.

"Yeah I did."

"Does Wade make you happy?"

"Uh, I-I guess so," John began, "but if this means I have to lose you then…"

"You aren't going to lose me, Johnny, let's just try all three of us together. I can't stand Barrett sometimes, but if he makes you happy, then let's try this," Randy said smiling at John.

John hugged Randy and said, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do," Randy began with a smirk, "If it worked in Evolution, it can work here too, I suppose." Randy waved Wade over and he sat on the other side of John and smiled a little.

"So, how 'bout some breakfast?" John said as he stood and began walking towards the door.

"Sounds good, where are we going?" Wade asked following him.

"Hmmm, I'm feeling IHOP, how about it?" John said as he opened the door. John looked down and stood stock-still.

"What's wrong?" Wade and Randy said in unison.

"Justin…" John said under his breath.

"What was that?" Randy asked and he looked at Wade and saw that his eyes went wide as he saw what John was looking at. On the floor in front of John was a bucket filled to the brim with water. "It's a bucket of water, what's the big deal?" Randy asked completely clueless.

"Where's my cell phone?" John asked as he searched his pockets.

"I have it," Wade said, tossing him his phone. John flipped it open and began searching his contacts quickly.

"I still don't understand what's going on," Randy said.

"Justin was supposed to hang out with John last night and I guess John had forgotten about him," Wade said as he picked up the bucket of water and took it to the bathroom.

The phone was taking entirely too long as it continued to ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"_Hello?" _answered a familiar Southern drawl.

"Where's Justin? What did you do to him?" John asked a little angrily.

"_He's just fine, no thanks to you. He was hurtin' so bad 'cause of what you did."_

"It doesn't matter what I did. I want to speak with Justin."

"_Well he doesn't want to speak with you."_

"Who are you to say what he wants?" John was getting angrier by the moment.

"_His boyfriend. Plus he's sleepin'."_

Heath then clicked off. John yelled out in anger and smacked the wall.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"He went back to Heath. He probably tricked him into getting back with him," John grimaced.

"Well, what do we do now?" Wade asked.

"We help him, but not now. He's sleeping. Let's go get some food," John said angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look out for the next chapter on Saturday after Saturday Morning Slam.<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	12. No More

**AN: My bad about the delay. I had a thing this morning with a program I'm in and I totally blanked on it. Then my grandmother surprised me with a PS3, so yeah. Today was good.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own WWE at all**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

**No More**

***With John***

As the trio sat and ate the before intense mood began to lighten slightly. John, Randy, and Wade joked lightly with each other as they ate their breakfast. They decided that would just eat in the hotel instead of going to a restaurant because it was closer. John got up to go get a drink and as he was on his way to the counter he saw Justin going into the restroom. John looked around for Heath and didn't see him so he rushed into the bathroom after Justin.

John entered the restroom and saw Justin standing in front of a mirror gazing at his reflection. "Justin," John said as he stepped toward the South African man.

"John, no," Justin said as he turned away from the mirror and faced John.

"What happened? Why are you back with Heath?"

"He cares about me John. He even told me so," Justin said sounding a little sad.

"People say lots of things Justin, why would you believe him?" John said, trying to reason with the younger man.

"Like you said you were my friend?" Justin asked.

"I am your friend, Justin."

"Likely, it shows from how you left me sitting outside your room holding a bucket of ice," Justin said, slightly upset.

"Justin…"

"Do you know how much it hurts to feel forgotten? It hurts more than any botched move or any cross-arm breaker that you can imagine and as a human, I just want to make the hurt go away as quickly as possible. So like tapping out, I went to Heath. John, I'm done. I can't deal with your games anymore. Just…no more, John, no more." With that, Justin fled the restroom. John tried to follow, but he was running too fast and he got away.

When John got back to his table Wade and Randy looked at him with prying eyes. "Well what happened then?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, we saw Justin run out of the room like that, it couldn't have gone well," Randy added.

"He says that I was playing games with him. I honestly wasn't trying to hurt him," John said putting his head in his hands.

"There, there," Randy began as he rubbed John's back and Wade rubbed his knee, "Wade or I could go and talk with him and see what's going on."

"That is, if he'll talk to us," Wade chipped in.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Wade," Randy said with a slap to the back of Wade's head.

"I'm just saying…"

"Never mind that, let's just go. John you should go back to our room, that is, if you want to," Randy said as they got up to leave.

"I think I'll go for a walk instead," John said.

"Okay, we'll see you later then," Wade said.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Wade*<strong>

"Okay Randy, we're not going to yell, right?" Wade warned.

"Yeah, yeah, it really depends on what he says. You of all people know how-unpredictable I can be," Randy smirked as they stood in front of Justin's door. Wade knocked and shortly after the door opened and a red-headed man stood in front of them.

"Can I help you two?" Heath said glaring at the men in his doorway.

"Is Justin here?" Randy asked.

"Why?" Heath asked eyeing the two men.

"Because we want to talk to him," Wade said.

"Hmmm, no," said Heath before he tried to shut the door on them, but Randy had his foot in the doorway.

"Well we have other plans," The viper said and both he and Wade pushed their way into the room. When they got into the room they didn't see anyone there.

"Well where is he?" the British man asked.

"I said no because he isn't even here," Heath said, slightly upset.

"Wade said where is he," Randy said.

Heath shrugged and said, "Heck if I know. He said he was hungry, so he could be anywhere right now. Do you know how many restaurants there are in this city? An' don't you go tryin' to mess with his head. He's _mine _now."

Wade gave Heath a sneer and as Wade and Randy left the room, Wade asked, "Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know," Randy began, "but he'll turn up sooner or later."

* * *

><p><strong>*With John*<strong>

After Randy and Wade left, John decided that he would go on a walk through the local park. As he stepped outside, the weather was really enjoyable. He saw Josh Mathews, Sheamus, AJ Lee, and Primo jogging towards him, John waved and said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh we're just out for a morning jog," said AJ as she stooped down to tie her shoe. John noted how adorable and tiny AJ appeared next to Sheamus and Primo. He really liked her cute red shorts with the skulls with bows on them, they suited her well. John did a double take when he saw Josh, who was normally covered either in a suit or in jeans, but seeing him in shorts and a t shirt made John notice how god he looked. He looked good enough to be a superstar himself.

John grinned at Primo and Sheamus and said, "Nice jogging shorts guys, I thought you two would be in the gym right now."

Primo and Sheamus both blushed and looked down at their shorts. Sheamus was in some light blue shorts that just barely made it to his mid-thigh and they looked really tight as if they weren't his. Primo was I a blue pair of AJ's shorts. "This was all their idea," Sheamus said pointing at Josh and AJ.

"They told us that our workout pants would be too much and we'd get overheated," Primo began, "so Josh gave Sheamus a pair of his shorts and since he didn't have another I had to wear AJ's."

"Oh, well then, good job Josh and AJ for roping them into this. Where are you guys headed?" John asked

"We were on our way to stopping," started Josh.

"But Josh here thinks he's faster than me," said AJ pointing a thumb at Josh.

"He knows he's faster than ya," added Sheamus patting Josh on the back.

"In his dreams," said Primo as he gave Sheamus a smug look. John just looked on and grinned at the cuteness of this dispute.

"So where are you guys headed?" John asked again as the four people continued to glare at each other.

"Oh," began Josh, "we're off to the park. Do you wanna come and see me destroy AJ in this race?"

"Yeah, I'll go, I was just on my way over there," said John, "but I'm not jogging there." John sent another smirk at Sheamus and Primo as he began walking towards the city park. AJ and Josh giggled and began to follow John with Sheamus and Primo trailing behind.

Since it was so early, no one was out in the park, so no one was there to see two wrestlers out in such skimpy shorts. John became the judge and the finishing point of the race and he stood in the middle of the dirt path with two trees on either side of him. John spread his arms out and yelled, "On your mark! Get ready!" Then John decided to pause for a while, just to build up the anticipation of both the participants and the "audience".

Sheamus yelled from the park bench he was sitting on, "Would you say 'GO' already?"

John nodded and said, "Alright, alright. GO!" AJ and Josh set off with a burst of energy. They were sprinting so fast John was sure it would end in a tie, but then Josh began to pull forward a little. John looked up to Sheamus and Primo and they were on the edge of their seats. John then noticed something fall from a tree behind the two superstars and he tried to focus on what or who it was. John felt someone touch one of his outstretched hands and shortly after someone touched his other hand, which signified the end of the race.

John didn't even look to see who won before he sprinted off to the mysterious tree. John stood under it and as he looked up he saw Justin sitting cross-legged on one of the tree branches. "Justin?" John asked.

Justin looked down and said, "I thought I told you to leave me alone." When Justin said this it didn't sound angry or upset, more sad or tired.

"Justin, why won't you talk to me?"

"I just want you out of my life, John. You only bring hurt to me and I can't take it."

"But Justin I-"

"No, John. Just-just leave me alone. Please." Justin then hopped out of the tree and ran away, back towards the hotel. John just stood there, not really knowing what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	13. Parks and Masturbation

**AN: YO! I'm back and I won't give any excuses for my absence for I feel none of you want to hear it anyway, so I give to you, this next chapter.  
><strong>

**P.S. This is the first of the final three chapters so yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE, not even that new AJ Lee shirt yet...soon though...soon. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

**Parks and Masturbation**

***With John (Narrator's POV)***

Weeks went by and then months and there was no contact from Justin at all. John had been trying desperately to get Justin's attention whenever he saw him at house shows or at RAW, but his attempts were always intercepted by Heath. Randy and Wade could understand and accepted that John wanted his friend back, but after the first four weeks they made him stop trying because it was taking up all of his spare time.

John was having another day where everything reminded him of Justin so Randy and Wade decided to take him to IHOP for breakfast because nothing soothes the soul like a plate full of pancakes. John looked at Wade and Randy and saw that they were too preoccupied in their conversation with each other and weren't even paying attention to him so he slid out of his chair and went to the restroom. John went into one of the stalls (for privacy's sake), unzipped, and began to relieve himself. John had begun whistling his entrance music when he heard the restroom door open and shut. John stopped whistling, just in case it was a fan or something (he really didn't want to sign an autograph in the restroom). The Cenation leader heard sniffling and after flushing he peeked through the door and noticed who it was.

John realized that it was Justin in the restroom with him; he could notice Justin's hair anywhere. John slowly crept out of the stall and when to wash his hands next to Justin. John said, "Hey Angel, why are you crying?"

Justin looked up; saw John, and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. "I shouldn't be talking to you," the tanned man said as he wiped his face and began to retreat to the door.

"But you are. You know, if Heath has hurt you, I'm here to help," John said, arms spread as if waiting for a hug.

"It's…it's nothing," Justin said still sniffling.

"It's obviously something if it made you cry," John said.

"Well what if nothing makes me cry," Justin said with a little edge, "you don't know me, John."

"I haven't known you to cry over nothing, so it must be something," John said, trying to reason.

"Well you haven't been around for like two months now, I've changed a lot," Justin started, "why don't you just back off and mind your own business, Cena."

Justin had called John "Cena". The Cape Town native had only ever said his name in such disdain only onscreen, when he was apart of the Nexus. John knew he wasn't really upset and he was just trying to push him away. "I know you're not really angry with me, and I'm not going to quit on you. You can try and leave me all you want, but I'm not going anywhere," John said and at that, Justin left the room.

When John sat back down, Wade and Randy turned to him and Randy said, "When did you leave?"

"I left when you two began undressing each other with your words," John said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh," Wade said, "Well, we thought it'd be fun to go out tonight. Maybe a little walk in the park?"

"That sounds nice," John started, but I can't. I've got some things to take care of. I hope you guys understand."

"That's fine, we could always go another time," Randy said.

"Don't change your plans on account of me, I'm sure you two would have tons of fun together," John rationalized. They both nodded their agreement and John was glad to know that they'd both be preoccupied and he could go do what he wanted to do. After the finished their breakfast, they all decided it was time for them to go back to their room.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Wade and Randy both looked great in their outfits as they prepared to go out. "You sure you don't want to go John-John?" Randy asked as he put on his black t shirt that went well with the black jeans he had on.<p>

"I'm sure; I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't get this done."

"Okay, we have our cell phones if you need us," Wade said as his put his cell phone in his blue jeans pocket. John then gave both of them a kiss goodbye as they left the room.

After John was sure that they were both in the elevator, he left the room and made his way to the elevator on the other side of the hallway, he was on his way to Justin's room to talk to Heath and/or Justin, he was going to get some answers, and one way or another, Justin was going to go come back with him.

When John got into the elevator, he noticed Zack Ryder was already in there and he nodded and told him hi. Zack smiled at John and said, "I can't wait until it's my turn to be the one who is supposed to room with you again."

John chuckled and said, "And why might that be?"

"Just so I could have a certain someone's sweet touch again," said the Long Island Loudmouth. John did a little double take when he heard that.

"Wait. What?" John asked in a more serious tone than before.

"Gabriel," Zack said plainly as if John would just understand. John shook his head confusedly and Zack continued by saying, "when it was my turn to room with you, Justin came up to me and asked if we could switch rooms. I turned him down at first because I hear that you're a great roommate, but he kept pleading and then he said he'd do anything to switch." Zack smirked a little and John's blood began to boil.

"What did you do to him?" John said through gritted teeth.

Zack continued into treacherous territory as if he didn't even notice John's tone of voice, "Nothing really I just asked for a massage with a 'happy ending' if you know what I mean." Before the spiky haired man knew it, he was against the wall with his feet off the floor and an infuriated John Cena in his face.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM? YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO THERE?" John boomed in his face, basically dousing the man in his spittle.

"N-no, I d-didn't have s-sex w-with h-him," Zack began, "h-he just j-j-jerked me off, that's all I swear." That still didn't soothe John's raving mind.

"Did he do this with anyone else?" John asked with anger in its purest form in his eyes.

"Y-yes," Zack answered.

"Who was it? Was it just you multiple times?" John asked as his eyes narrowed.

"N-not just me," Zack began, "that why I th-thought it was okay."

John wanted to smash Zack's face with his fist, but caught himself halfway when he noticed the man peed himself. "I don't know what would have made you think that was okay, but whatever, just go clean yourself." John let Zack go as the elevator doors opened and Zack ran away as best he could with pee dribbling down his leg. John decided to go back to his room, but he decided to take the stairs instead of staying in the smelly elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Wade and Randy*<strong>

After leaving their room, both Randy and Wade knew why John didn't want to go, but they chose not to say anything to him. Randy turned to Wade in the elevator and said, "What's going to happen when this is all over?"

"I think you know already," answered the brawler from England. Randy did know, but he wasn't really ready to face it yet. In his mind he knew John's true feelings, even if John didn't recognize them yet, the viper just wasn't ready for the end results of it all. The pair went through the rest of their elevator ride in silence.

When they stepped out of the hotel Wade turned to Randy and said, "I know that you have an affinity for cars and stuff, so I took the liberty of arranging a ride I think you'll enjoy." Wade pressed a button and charcoal black corvette came driving up to the front of the hotel. Randy's eyes bugged out and a huge goofy grin came across his face. The Saint Louis native sprinted over to the car and Wade smiled triumphantly as he sauntered over to the overjoyed man.

"Dude, where did you get this?" Randy exclaimed nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.

"You like?" Wade asked.

"Uh, yeah!"

"Well then, it's now yours," Wade said as he tossed the keys to a dumbfounded viper.

"No way man, how could you get this?" Randy said still awestruck.

"I know a guy, if I put in a good word around I get to keep certain cars I like," Wade explained nonchalantly.

"Man, John never lets me buy super cool cars like this. He says I only need one," Randy grumbled the last part.

"Doesn't he restore and collect muscle cars? How could he chastise you about wanting nice cars?" Wade inquired.

"It's just for appearances," Randy began, "you know what a mother hen he is. Just between you and me, he actually collects various boy band items. He has an unhealthy obsession with those guys."

Wade chuckled and said, "That be an interesting thing for the WWE Universe to know."

"Vince would literally explode if that happened. You know how much the old man likes appearances," Randy said, though he did get a good chuckle out of thinking about Vince exploding.

"Well then, enough talk, how about we go Mr. Orton?" Wade smiled as he slid into the passenger's side. Randy grinned at the keys in his hand and rushed over to his side and got in.

During the drive Wade noticed that they went passed the park and he said, "Hey Randy, I know you love the car and all, but you passed the park."

"I know where I'm going, just sit back and enjoy the ride," Randy said with his signature devious smirk on his face. Wade chuckled and did what the viper instructed. He sat and watched the scenery go by for what seemed like an hour or so until Randy suddenly pulled over in an area by some trees and bushes. "Let's go," Randy said as he slid out of the car.

"Let's go where?" Wade asked motioning to the scenery. Randy went over to the bushes and moved a few over to reveal a little hidden dirt path.

"Are we really going in there?" Wade asked and Randy raised an eyebrow sort of like The Rock.

"You are scared are you? Are you afraid of a little squirrel?" Randy said tauntingly.

"I'm not scared Orton. It's just, what if there are muggers out there," Wade said.

"Wade, we're both professional wrestlers who work out on a daily basis, honestly if someone were stupid enough to attack us I'd punt them in their idiot skull, now come on scardey cat."

"I already told you, I'm not scared," Wade said as he went past Randy onto the dirt path. Randy followed behind him and the two trekked on the little dirt path until they came upon a clearing the looked out onto a little lake. The area was lit with lights hanging from the surrounding trees and there was a table set for two a little ways off.

"Randy, this looks amazing," Wade said as he turned to face Randy to find he wasn't there. "Randy? Where did you go? Randy?" Wade called out, but received no answer. Wade decided to go check out the table and wait for Randy there. When he sat down he looked in the ice bucket and saw a nice bottle of wine there and he smiled thinking of how Randy remembered how much he likes red wine.

Wade sat there for a while and when he was about to get up a pair of arms wrapped around him and a bouquet of flowers were present before him. Wade had seen enough, he got up and said, "Randy, look, I like all this, but, honestly, I'm not John. The lights and the scenery and the flowers, I think you're trying a bit too hard."

Randy smirked and said, "Really, Mister Corvette?"

Wade said, "You're right, maybe we're both trying too hard. We both know what's going to end up happening so I think we both just really want this to work, but how about we just tone it down a bit."

"Yeah, I think you're right. All of this was kind of how I planned my first date with John. Minus the car that is, I thought you'd like it," Randy said.

"I do like it, though it is a bit…mushy. We could have gone to watch some sports or just sat in the local park and that would have been fine. How about we go sit down there near the water and talk," Wade explained. Randy agreed and the two walked down to the water and sat in some sand that happened to be near the lake. The weather was really temperate and everything felt nice and at ease.

It was silent for a bit and then Randy said, "I still get to keep the car, right?"

"If it makes you happy, then yes, it's all yours," Wade said.

"Sweet. Oh, one more thing," Randy said looking at Wade.

"What is it?" Wade asked turning to Randy.

"I know you topped John and so did I. So, if this is going to work, which one of us is going to bottom?" Randy wondered.

"Hmm," Wade thought, "that is a very good question; I've never bottomed, have you?"

"Only once, to John, it didn't feel right," Randy said, "it hurt like hell."

"How about we try it and see what happens. Maybe it'll feel different with me," Wade said looking into the other man's eyes. Randy scooted over to Wade and pulled him into a soft kiss. Wade's eyes slowly shut as he melted into Randy. Before the two knew it, they were laying down in the sand rubbing the other's erection through their jeans. Wade unzipped Randy's jeans and slid his hand into the other male's black boxer briefs. Randy let out a slow moan at the cool touch of Wade's hand on his hard on.

The bare knuckled brawler started to slowly rub Randy's "little viper" as he lowered the male's pants and boxers with his free hand. After relieving the man of his clothing, Wade began to tease the viper by slowly licking up from the base to the tip of his cock, earning a loud roar of a moan from the tanned man. The paler of two males grabbed onto the other's erection and began to flick his wrist in a delicious swift movement for the other as he lowered his own pants and boxers with the other.

Wade lifted the long tan legs of the other male up and dove right into rimming the other's hole he began to practically fuck the other with his tongue as he stuck it in and pulled it out in a way that drove the tanned man wild. Wade turned over on his back and said, "Get over here Randy and suck my cock."

Randy climbed over Wade and went straight for it and began bobbing his head up and down on Wade's erect manhood. Wade began lapping and fingering Randy's hole to loosen it, and before long the European male could feel himself getting close to his release so he softly pushed Randy off of his cock. "I don't want to release yet, lie down on your back." Randy did as he was told, he found it odd how right it felt to do what someone else told him to do, but he wasn't complaining that it was Barrett.

Wade pulled some lube and a condom out of the pocket of his jeans and slipped it on, he knew that this was going to happen at some point so he was always prepared for it. He poured a generous amount of lube in his hand and began to slick up his cock. After his cock was nice and gelled he began to rub it near Randy's entrance, the viper tensed immediately. "It's been a long while since John has been near there," Randy breathed out.

Wade leaned down to the viper's ear and whispered, "Don't worry, just relax, I'm going to make you feel great." Wade pressed his lips to the other males and eased his tongue into the other's mouth. He was surprised when Randy put up no fight for dominance and just let him map out his mouth with his tongue. As he did this, he began to slowly press against Randy's entrance and it became easier and Randy became less tense as he continued to kiss him until Wade was all the way in down to the base.

Wade looked at Randy's twisted up face and whispered, "Are you alright? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

The viper shook his head no and said, "Just move, please." Wade nodded and slowly pulled out and then slowly pushed back in. He began a slow soft rhythm so Randy could get accustomed to the feel of things before he shifted him so that Randy was slightly twisted on his side, but they were still face to face. In this position, Wade hit Randy's spot right on and at that first hit Randy roared with pleasure.

Wade kept up his slow pace as he continued to hit Randy's spot dead on until Randy roared, "Damn it Wade, I'm not gonna break! If you don't fuck me like a man now, get your fucking cock out of me!" After that the bare knuckled brawler didn't need to be told twice and he began to furiously pound the viper. Randy was on cloud nine. He didn't know it could feel this good, he finally realized why John enjoyed it so much. Randy and Wade's moan and the sound of skin slapping skin were all that could be heard in the nighttime air of the little park area.

Randy felt like he was on fire as he reached down to grab his rock hard cock, but soon found his hand slapped away and pinned to the ground by Wade. "I'm gonna make you cum hand's free my little viper," Wade purred into the viper's ear. Wade pulled all the way out and slammed back in at full force causing Randy to make the trees rattle with the deep moan he produced. Wade began pounding harder and faster until a cry came from Randy and several white streams came shooting out of Randy cock that made it all the way to his short hair. Wade pulled out of Randy and began pumping his cock furiously until he let out a guttural cry along with his seed shooting even farther than Randy's, making at least half a foot away from his head into the grass.

"That was amazing," Randy said through heavy pants.

"I told you I was going to make you feel great," Wade said as he collapsed into the grass on the side of Randy.

Randy chuckled and then he realized and said, "Did you call me _your_ little viper back then?"

"Did I?" Wade began, "I must have gotten caught up in the moment. I won't call you that again if it bothers you."

Oddly enough to his nature, it didn't really bother him all that much and he said, "No it's fine." Honestly, Randy had no problems with being Wade's viper, no problems at all.

"Great. How about we head back to the hotel? It's going to be a long and rough day tomorrow," Wade said as he wiped their seed off of Randy with his own shirt.

"Yeah, you're right," Randy said as he pulled up his boxers and pants. After Wade pulled up his pants Randy put his arm around Wade's shoulder and Wade put his arm around Randy's waist and they made their way back to Randy's car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, that happened, I was going in one direction with this, but then my mind switched it up on me, so here's to that thing up there called my muse! I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**P.S. Next chapter will be up on Saturday!**

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


	14. Alone, Together

**AN: There's less in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own WWE**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

**Alone, Together**

***With Randy and Wade***

When the two men returned to their room they noticed that The Cenation was already in the land of dreams, so they decided to not bother him and sleep in Wade's bed together. Randy and Wade thought it would be best to talk to John about himself in the morning over a special breakfast for him to at least soften the blow. The two men got into bed and snuggled up together for a night of sleep that they really needed after their night together.

The next morning, when Wade and Randy woke up, they saw that John was already gone. Randy said, "That's weird, John's gone and it isn't even 8:20 yet."

"Maybe he's already at breakfast," Wade suggested.

"Or maybe he's visiting you know who," Randy responded.

"You're probably right," Wade began, "I guess we'll just have to talk with him later. Let's go shower and get ready for the day." The bare knuckled brawler gave Randy a mischievous smirk as he led him to the bathroom by his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>*With John*<strong>

John had gotten out of bed and left his shared room by 7:30. He was hoping to talk to Justin while Heath was there. John knew how Justin rises pretty much as soon as daybreaks and because of that he tried to make it to his room before then.

John rushed to Justin room and knocked on his door rapidly as soon as he got there. John knocked for a good twenty minutes before the red headed southerner opened the door with a grimace on his face. As he opened the door Heath said, "I already have to deal with Justin moving about early as hell, I don't need this…" The southern male took one look at John, who was still in some pajama bottoms with no shirt on and smirked. "What you want?" he said.

"You know why I'm here, where's Justin?" said John as he put his hands on his hips.

"He's out for his morning jog. Don't come back later," Heath said maliciously.

"I don't know if you know this, but Justin doesn't belong with you. You're a complete tool and…"

"Who are you to say where Justin belongs. You messed up your chance so now you've got to go and ruin everyone else's fun. I bet you don't even know Justin's secret, I bet you wouldn't even want him if you knew," started the red head.

"What that he," John stopped and pushed his way into Heath's room. "That he gave people 'happy endings' to keep a room with me? I don't even care about that."

"Really? You want to be with a dirty slut who puts out for anyone? I can't see what you'd want to be with that," Heath said and no sooner than his words came out a hard fist came into contact with his face.

"Don't you EVER talk about Justin like that. He was taken advantage of and I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen again by people like you. So if you don't mind I'll be finding Justin now." John turned to leave the room when Heath mumbled something.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" John spat out.

"I said if you mess with him, both of you will regret it," Heath responded.

"Bite me you fucker," John said as he turned on his heal and left the man with the swollen jaw.

John was storming through the hotel hallways and he didn't even realize it until he ran into Wade and Randy leaving their room on their floor. "Hey John, what's eating you?" Randy asked.

"Fucking Heath is a fucking prick," John grumbled as he stormed into their room with Wade and Randy following. Randy looked at Wade and he nodded.

"Hey John, come with us to breakfast, it might make you feel better," Randy said.

"I'd rather sit here and be pissed," said the Cenation leader as he sat on his bed and crossed his arms. John's head was a swirling mess right now and no amount of breakfast foods was going to fix that at the moment.

"Please John, I think you need to go," Randy pleaded. John raised an eyebrow at Randy's pleading tone. John didn't know Randy to be a guy to plead. Once John began to think about it, he never did hear much about their date the night before. He began to become curious in what actually happened between them. Also, when was the last time either of them actually kissed John?

"What's going on?" John asked as he looked intently between the two men before him.

"Okay John, here's the deal," started Wade, "we need to talk."

_Oh shit,_ thought John. _When 'we need to talk' is said it can't be good_. John braced himself for the news that was about to come.

"Listen John," Randy began, "it's not us, it's you." John shook his head as if he didn't comprehend.

"Don't you mean 'it's not you, it's me'?" John asked.

"No he meant what he said," Wade answered.

"We can tell that you have feeling for the both of us, but we can see where you're true feelings lie. They're in that high flying South African," Randy explained.

"We don't know if you see it or not, but we can see it as clear as bloody day," Wade continued.

"We're not mad at you John," Randy said eyeing Wade, "but we think it'd be best if we didn't date anymore. So we drafted ourselves to SmackDown." John's heart stopped at those last words. John had realized that he had some strong feelings for the South African man mentioned earlier, but he didn't want to lose Randy and Wade. "We'll still see you around Raw sometimes too, so don't be sad, we just won't be around as often as we normally would be if we were on Raw," Randy finished.

"Like he said, don't be sad, we…" John didn't even let Wade finish as he left their room ran down the hall into the elevator; he really wanted to get some air, even if he was still just in his pajama bottoms and sneakers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a pretty short chapter, look out for the final chapter coming soon!<strong>

**Love to all **_Aweseomefella XD_


	15. Endings

**AN: My bad, I thought I had already posted this, but here it is now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE. To the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

**Endings**

***With John***

The confused Cenation leader hopped out of the elevator and, ignoring the stares at his clothing, walked out of he hotel. He didn't know where he was going, but he was walking wherever his feet would take him. John didn't even stop at the cross walks and he nearly got smacked by cars on two separate occasions. All John had on his mind was trying to bring his head back to Earth, something he didn't know how to do at the moment.

John was still in his head when he walked right into a tree and fell on his butt. "Damn that's smarts," John mumbled to himself. He heard a few giggles and he turned around in circles looking to see who or what was laughing at him. "If you wanna laugh at something, the come do it where I can see you!" John yelled. The giggling stopped, but John then heard the tree rustling above is head. John looked up and saw the object of his affection, Justin Gabriel, perched on a tree branch. "Justin?" John began, "Justin, please come down here." When John got no response he said, "Well, if you aren't coming down, then I'm coming up!" John jumped and almost reached a branch, but missed. John then huffed and tried once more, with a little push to his jump this time. He reached a branch and easily pulled himself up onto the branch across from Justin. "Hi," John said.

Justin opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, deciding otherwise. "I know Heath said you shouldn't talk to me, but what do _you _want to do, Justin?" When Justin still just stared at the bigger man, John sighed and said, "I know that I've been a dick to you, but please, just say something to me, anything." Still nothing. John tried one more time and said, "Listen, I know now that you were harboring some serious feelings for me and I stomped all over them, but if you could find it in yourself to please just give me one more chance...you won't regret it." Same blank stare. John didn't know what else to say so he leaned forward and put his lips to Justin's in a sweet chaste kiss.

The kiss felt to John as if all time had stopped and it was just only those two in the whole entire world. John moved onto Justin's branch when he felt Justin kiss him back and he began to deepen the kiss. That was unfortunately cut short for him when he heard a familiar commentary voice shout, "OH look! John and Justin sitting in a tree!"

Then an Irish voice saying, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

John moved away from Justin and said, "Josh and Sheamus! Seriously? Are you guys 5?" John then heard a small cracking sound. "Justin? Did you hear that?" Crack. Justin and John's eyes went wide. CRack. The branch broke apart under their weight with a large crack and the two men ended up on top of Shemus and Josh, Justin was laughing.

"Get off of me fella! You're crushing us!" Sheamus yelled.

"Sorry Sheamus," Justin started in between laughs, "John here forgets that tree branches can only hold one wrestler at a time." John smiled knowing that Justin had finally acknowledged him as if he were actually there. Sheamus huffed and Josh obnoxiously cleared his throat. John hopped up and held his hand out for Justin to grab, the tanned man grabbed his hand an allowed him to lift him off of the ground.

"So, I think we're gonna go now. See you guys later," Josh said as he finally got off of the ground, with the help of Sheamus. The odd pair walked away as John gaed into Justin's eyes trying to find where the young superstar's mind currently was.

"Justin? What are you thinking?" John asked after giving up trying to decipher the young man.

"How am I going to leave Heath," Justin smiled with a glance to John, "I didn't believe that you came around to me at first, but that kiss can't be fake, I know you aren't _that _good of an actor." Justin began laughing at his jab at John and John scooped him up in his arms and started swinging him around in circles.

"Take it back!" laughed the Cenation leader as his continued spinning with Justin in his arms.

"Never! You know it's true!"

"The fuck is this?!" yelled a familiar southern draw.

John stopped spinning just in time to catch a wicked hard right fist to his eye that had him counting stars briefly. John let Justin down and braced himself against the tree to reclaim his composure.

"What are you doing Heath?" John heard his little high-flier say.

"I could ask you the same damn thang? I thought I told you John was bad news."

"You can't tell me what t do anymore Heath, I'm moving back in with John."

"We'll see about that." John then heard Justin tell Heath to let him go and this helped John get his vision back quite quickly. John's eyes burst open and he stormed over to Justin and Heath, who were currently all the way on the other side of he park, and he tripped Heath and took Justin away from him.

"Are you okay Justin?" John asked him. Justin nodded and before John knew it he was then on the ground with an angry Heath looming over him. The one man band raised his right fist and John closed his eyes as he braced himself for impact, but that never came. John opened his eyes to see that Justin had knocked Heath off of him and was currently pinning him down.

"Justin," the angry red head began, "you are makin' a HUGE mistake. I could ruin you in the locker room. Make you a laughing stock to everyone! You better walk away now!"

"Oh come on Heath! You're just desperate now," John said, "you know that I'm the WWE's golden child and I could ruin your career if I told Vince what you're doing, we all know he'd believe me over you." Heath's eyes went wide and he knew he was beat.

"F-fine, just let me go," Heath said wit a grimace. Justin released him and he scurried off, back towards the hotel.

Justin sighed with relief and John said, "You know he isn't through with us, right?"

"I know," the Cenation's new South African lover began, "but as long as I have you, he can't bother me too much." Justin grabbed onto John's hand and they both went to sit under the tree they had broken moments ago.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya go! I hope you guys liked it! I have a new story in the works so look out for it in the next few weeks!<strong>

**  
><strong>**Love to all** _Awesomefella XD_


End file.
